


By Day and By Night

by 4ddddani



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Rivals turned Lovers, drinking buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ddddani/pseuds/4ddddani
Summary: Sungyeol: A quiet, studious graphic design major who lets himself loose on the weekends.Myungsoo: Jerk of a photography student who stumbles upon Sungyeol's double life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story holds a special place in my heart, as it was my first ever fanfic in the Myungyeol universe. 
> 
> Originally posted to AFF on 5 April 2015.

“I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy, handsome boy, Naemam da gajyeo gan...”  Sungyeol continued humming along with Girls Generation through his headphones, as he continued to draw out the border on his Large Print graphics assignment. He continued drawing with his Intuos Pen, watching as the swirls appeared in a bright sky blue on his billboard design. As much as he was enjoying his Large Print Advertising class, the file size continued to kick the ass of every computer he tried to work Photoshop in. 

 

Hence how the third year Graphics Design major found himself in the shared computer lab on the same floor as both the Graphics and Photography departments. Since both programs were considered by the university as “visual arts”, university staff had the brilliant idea of having the two share a computer lab, with each computer fully-equipped with the latest and greatest Photoshop Program Suite. Great idea in planning, not so much in execution-- Sungyeol and his fellow majors had found quickly that the Photography majors were territorial about the lab, leaving the Graphics students unwelcome and left to do their designs on their own software. 

 

Sungyeol usually avoiding the lab at all costs; hell, Sungyeol usually left campus as soon as his last class finished on Thursday morning. Although Sungyeol was lucky enough to end up with only four days of classes a week, as a third year, he found that his Fridays were filled with finalizing and finessing his design assignments and (trying) to get ahead as much as he could. Of  course, he did still find his own ways of having fun… more on that later. 

 

Sungyeol let out a sigh as he pulled his glasses from his face, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He pushed his long bangs out of his face and placed his glasses back on his nose. He had been staring at the computer since he got out of class at one thirty that afternoon. It was slowly creeping towards five o’clock. As much as he wanted to leave and go home, his laptop couldn’t handle the file size of his assignment. Thus, Sungyeol found himself in “enemy territory”, curled up on the corner computer, trying to finish his billboard assignment as quick as he could before the latest Photography class let out. 

 

The loud voices that began to muffle Taeyeon’s soprano through his headphones let him know that he misjudged his timing. Sungyeol cursed silently under his breath, trying to quickly make the final swirls to complete his design before any of those voices made their way into the lab. 

 

No such luck. A small group of boys, led by the coldest jerk-of-them-all, made their way into the lab. Sungyeol just hunched over his Intuos tablet and prayed that they wouldn’t notice him. 

 

A hand coming to a swift rest next to his elbow proved to him otherwise. “You’re in my seat.”

 

Sungyeol looked up and was greeted by a devilish smirk on the face of one Kim Myungsoo. Sungyeol had to admit, the boy had a nice face; the unfortunate part was, he knew it too. Kim Myungsoo, with his cold demeanor, yet charming smirks and dimples, had the entire Photography department in the palm of his hand. Despite only being a second-year, his seniors praised the boy for his technique and eye for detail, while those in his year and below, looked up to him in awe. 

 

Sungyeol scoffed. Who did this kid think he was, talking down to an older student? And who the hell has an assigned seat in a freaking computer lab?

 

“I don’t think you heard me,” the Photography major said. “You’re in my seat. That means move, Graphics major.”

 

“I don’t think you realize that this is a shared lab,” Sungyeol bit back, keeping his eye on the monitor as he finished the final  final  strokes on the border. “I have just as much right to use it.”

 

The other boys in the room got quiet, observing the quickly escalating tension in the room. Myungsoo seemed to crack slightly, Sungyeol noticed--  oh ho, the Ice Prince does have emotions \-- but quickly, pulled back on his dimpled smirk. Sungyeol continued to ignore him, quickly beginning the saving process. 

 

“Maybe you  think you do,” the younger threatened, lowering his voice. “However, with you being outnumbered and all, that fact seems debateable.”

 

“Oh my fucking lord,” Sungyeol groaned, unplugging his tablet as his file finished saving to his Dropbox account. “Who would have thought the little second-year, Photography Prince would be so territorial over a fucking computer?” He turned his head to face Myungsoo as he finished putting the tablet securely in his backpack. 

 

Sungyeol almost missed the glare that formed on Myungsoo face, one he quickly hid as his ice-prince facade returned. “Oh look, the Graphics monkey thinks he’s tough. How precious.”

 

Fatigue finally hitting him hard, Sungyeol couldn’t hold his tongue any longer. “Look, you fucking prick, you and your little Photography goons don’t own this lab. And learn some fucking respect when you talk to a senior!”

 

The photographer scoffed. “Respect? For a Graphics monkey? Don’t make me laugh!”

 

“You know what? Fuck you, kid!” Sungyeol threw his backpack over his shoulder, pushing Myungsoo along the way with his hip, and stomped out of the lab. He didn’t even care about the deep-bass chuckle he heard following his exit.

 

~*~

 

“Seriously, who the fuck made them kings of the fucking visual arts floor?!” Sungyeol screeched, falling back on the couch in frustration. 

 

Sungyeol’s roommate, Dongwoo, stared at him from behind the kitchen counter. “Isn’t it true though that most graphics majors don’t even go there? I mean, they do use the lab more from what you tell me.” He took a measuring cup from the cupboard behind him and began pouring rice from the bag. 

 

“Who’s side are you on anyway?” Sungyeol wailed, sitting up in dismay. “You’re my roommate; you should side with me!”

 

“I’m just saying,” Dongwoo replied, placing a hand up in surrender. 

 

“Just because we don’t  have   to use that lab for all our work, doesn’t mean we still can’t be in there,” Sungyeol said. 

 

Dongwoo nodded. “OK, true. But, did you really have to explode on them?”

 

“Ice Prince was being an asshole though!”

 

“Fine, fine, fine!” Dongwoo sighed, pouring the rice into the cooker and setting the cook time. He left their small kitchen and plopped down on the couch with Sungyeol. “Wait, tell me again; who is Ice Prince?”

 

Sungyeol grabbed the throw pillow underneath him and squeezed it, letting out a long groan. “That fucking second-year, arrogant prick, Kim Myungsoo!”

 

“Isn’t that the guy you said was amazingly hot? ‘Chiseled by the gods’, if I remember correctly?”

 

Sungyeol promptly threw the pillow in Dongwoo’s face. The older boy struggled, as Sungyeol began beating him with the pillow, trying to silence the squeals of ‘Love spat! Love spat!’ Sungyeol gave up, removing the pillow from Dongwoo’s face, and moving back to his original end of the couch. 

 

“It’s just fucking annoying,” Sungyeol said. “Trust me, if I could have done it on my laptop, I would have. Why the hell am I being punished for actually doing my fucking work?”

 

“Don’t worry about it Yeol,” Dongwoo said, patting the older boy’s knee. “Just relax; after all, it is Thursday. You’re coming to see me tonight at work, right?”

 

“Wouldn’t miss it. I need it after this afternoon,” the younger sighed. 

 

Dongwoo stood up, his wide smile returning to his face. “Awesome. I’m going to get ready. You just chill; go watch that drama episode you have saved on the DVR.” With that, the older turned, walking into his own bedroom to get ready for work. 

 

Dongwoo was one year older than Sungyeol, but they treated each other as best friends. When Sungyeol was looking for his own place after moving to Seoul from his hometown, he found an ad for a roommate at the coffee shop near campus. He gave the number from the flyer a call, met a wild-eyed, crazy-dyed-hair boy with a bright smile, and the rest was history. 

 

Dongwoo never finished his college education; he went to school for a year before realizing that his true passion was dance and teaching. He took a job as a full-time dance instructor during the week at a school a few blocks away from their apartment. Deciding that wasn’t enough and after hearing from one of his students about a new club opening a few districts away from them, Dongwoo applied on a whim for a bartending job, and surprised himself and Sungyeol by getting immediately hired. It may be a bit of a commute back and forth, but it was only on Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays, plus the tips were substantial.  

 

Sungyeol stopped in a few weeks after Dongwoo had started just to get a feel for the place. He never was much of a club-goer, but he made the extra effort for his roommate, switching out his glasses for the contacts he had stored in the medicine cabinet, and styling his long bangs up and out of his face. The place wasn’t too crowded and the ambiance much more subdued than most clubs he pictured. Yes, it was crowded, but the music didn’t overpower the conversation and people could still mingle. 

 

It was soon after that night that Sungyeol found his escape. One Thursday, after a particularly rough midterm, Sungyeol came into the club, intent on forgetting all about his professors and his grades and his workload for one night. He threw back a couple shots and proceeded to dance until he felt the urge for one more beer and venting to his best friend over it. Dongwoo played his role as the caring and counseling barkeep, as Sungyeol drunkenly berated his professor and the exam itself and even his lucky pencil that decided to break an hour before the exam--  how could it do that to me, Woo???

 

Despite his hangover the next morning, Sungyeol found himself feeling much better. Now it had worked itself into a routine: every Thursday and Friday night (only two days of the week; he did have to study at least ONE night), Sungyeol would shed his quiet, studious ways, change out his glasses, make himself look hot, and proceed to dance and drink that week away. Plus, he had no qualms about seeing anyone he knew because of the distance the club was from their apartment and the university. To Sungyeol, it was the perfect escape. 

 

A hand suddenly grabbed his leg that was draped over-top the couch. “OK Yeol, I’m off. See you in a few hours?” Dongwoo said, glancing down at the younger. 

 

“Yeah,” Sungyeol sighed. “I’ll eat and relax here for a bit. Be there later.”

 

“All right,” Dongwoo replied, his mother-hen side surfacing. “I already have the rice going and my mom brought over some sides this morning. Don’t you dare order in!”  

 

“I won’t, geez!! Go to work!” 

 

Dongwoo giggled as he wandered out of the apartment. 

 

~*~

 

Sungyeol tipped his glass back, as he finished the last drops of the drink in his hand. He set the glass back down at the bar, letting out a satisfied sigh, and turned around to take a glance out over the club floor. For a Thursday night, the club had quite a few people. The lights were dim, with the colored lamps on the dance floor occasionally sweeping over the bar area. Bodies swarmed the dance floor, losing themselves in a heavy club beat. Sungyeol enjoyed the atmosphere; a party-like vibe, with the music loud and the drinks flowing, but the laughter and cheers of the crowd around him helped Sungyeol feel the stress of his week melt away. He forgot all about his assignments, the few designs he had to work on over the weekend… he especially forgot about one certain raven-haired, asshole of a second-year who continued to believe he owned the visual arts floor. 

 

A few girls passed by Sungyeol, probably on their way to the dance floor, but not without giving him a glance and wink along the way. Sungyeol may not have been interested in that sex necessarily, but it was nice knowing that he succeeded once again in making himself look hot. He traded his usual black-rimmed glasses for contacts, making his large doe eyes prominent on his face, even going one step further and outlining them with some eyeliner. His long bangs were gelled up and out of his face, putting the moles along his cheek and neck on display. He had on a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, making his long, long legs look even longer, complete with a white v-neck, leather jacket and lace-up combat  boots. This was Sungyeol’s night to go wild and enjoyed the complete 180 he could pull off every week. 

 

“Yeol! Hellooooo!”

 

Turning around, Sungyeol caught Dongwoo’s grinning face from behind the bar. “Sorry Woo.”

 

“It’s fine,” Dongwoo said. “Not feeling like going out on the floor tonight?”

 

Sungyeol shook his head, pushing his stool closer to the bar once more. “Nah. I just feel like sitting and drinking tonight. I’ll probably save everyone out there from my crazy dancing until tomorrow.” He smirked to himself, knowing just how ridiculous he could get after a few drinks were in him. 

 

Dongwoo let out a laugh. “I see, I see. You at least feeling better?” Sungyeol nodded silently. “Good, you were pretty tense when I left earlier.” 

 

“Yeah, I know. That fucking Kim Myungsoo just gets under my skin sometimes. I’m good now; don’t worry about me.”

 

“Mkay. Ready for another round?”

 

Sungyeol smirked, holding out his empty glass enthusiastically. “Yes, please!” Dongwoo giggled once again and walked off to make the drink. 

 

Sungyeol turned around once more to look into the crowd again. He let out a contented sigh and leaned his back against the bar. 

 

“Come here often?”

 

Why the hell am I hearing that Ice Prince’s voice now?  Sungyeol thought, turning to face the newcomer, then promptly had to hold back from jumping from his stool.  Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! 

 

Standing right in front of him was none other than Kim Myungsoo himself. The boy had his raven hair tousled and his bangs pushed out of his face, but Sungyeol recognized those dark eyes and that dimpled smirk immediately. Sungyeol held his gaze and stayed quiet, waiting for the younger boy to let out whatever asshole comment he had at the ready. After a minute though, the younger just shifted from one foot to the other and said, “I’m sorry, did you hear me?”

 

Sungyeol sat perfectly still.  Does he really not recognize me?  Sure his glasses were a little big on his face, and ok, maybe he was a little anti-social on campus, but seriously? The two of them had just had a screaming match hours ago and this kid can’t even see the same face?!

 

The staring contest between the two was broken as Dongwoo returned, drink in hand. “Here you are Yeol!”

 

Sungyeol snapped out of his silence, taking the offered drink. “Thanks.”

 

Dongwoo glanced over to Myungsoo, who still had his gaze on Sungyeol’s face. “And you made a friend! Hi there, I’m Dongwoo, your friendly bartender and Sungyeol’s roommate.”

 

Fuck!  Sungyeol’s eyes widened.  Well shit, if he didn’t recognize me before…

 

“Ah, so your name’s Sungyeol?” Myungsoo said, finally turning his gaze to Dongwoo. “And hey there Dongwoo. Nice to meet you; I’m Myungsoo.” 

 

Dongwoo cocked his head, letting out another laugh. “Myungsoo, huh? Better be careful around Sungyeollie here; he’s a bit hot-headed around people named Myungsoo!” Sungyeol’s head shot up and he curled his lip in a snarl at his roommate; Dongwoo let out a giggle. “OK, back to work for me! Let me know if you two need anything.”

 

As the older boy walked to the other side of the bar, Sungyeol dropped his face in his hand and let out an audible groan.  Fuck it all; you have got to be kidding me right now.  He picked his head back up and glanced over at the younger boy, still perched in the stool next to him. Myungsoo’s eyes had returned to his face, as though he was studying it. Sungyeol prepared himself for the eventual moment when the boy would begin the inevitable argument between them. 

 

“You never answered my question before.”

 

“What?” Sungyeol placed his hand around his glass, glancing at the younger next to him.

 

“Do you come here often?” Myungsoo repeated, inching closer to Sungyeol’s stool. 

 

Sungyeol bristled, still not quite sure what was happening in this moment. Did Kim Myungsoo really not recognize him? Granted the two weren’t exactly mortal enemies, but today’s argument was not the first exchange between them. He finally decided to fuck it and run with whatever strange situation he now found himself in. “Yes, I do,” he replied. “As you saw, the bartender’s my roommate, so I come out here during some of his shifts. It’s cool; I can hang out with him at the bar, he gives me extra drinks when his manager’s not looking, and if I had a bad week, I can drink and dance the night away.”

 

“I see,” Myungsoo said. He broke eye contact, much to Sungyeol’s relief, and glanced out around the club. “I’ve never been out here. This is kind of far from where I live, but my brother and his boyfriend wanted to try it out, so they dragged me along.”

 

Sungyeol snorted. “Do you really have no friends that you have to be dragged out to a club by your brother?”

 

Myungsoo broke out into a bashful smile, something that Sungyeol didn’t even know the boy was capable of. “OK wow, that really sounded lame.” He let out a small chuckle, as he ran a hand sheepishly along the back of his neck--  when the hell did he get to be this dorky and cute?  Sungyeol wondered. 

 

Myungsoo let out a sigh and returned his gaze back to Sungyeol with that same dorky, bashful grin. “So I kind of have this reputation in my major. I’m seen as some sort of savant, I guess, in it.” Sungyeol let out a snort without meaning to. “No seriously!” Myungsoo said, laying a hand along the edge of the bar in front of him. “I mean, I love what I do. I’m a Photography major and I’ve wanted to study it since I was a kid. So after first year finished and everyone saw the skills I had, suddenly everyone in the department was talking to me and asking for advice, wanting to hang out with me, blah, blah, blah. As nice as all the attention was, no one really wanted to know about me; they all have this image of me being this cool photographer with an eye for artistic vision and whatnot. I don’t really have that many friends.”

 

Sungyeol just stared at the boy next to him.  What creature has taken over Kim Myungsoo’s body that he is now this adorably awkward kid? Is he playing me?

 

Myungsoo let out a breath and rubbed his neck again. “Wow, that might have been a bit much. Sorry; I already had one round at the table with my brother and it’s hitting me harder than I thought.” 

 

Sungyeol ran his hand along his glass, finally picking it up for a sip. “It’s fine,” he replied. “That’s what coming out and drinking is for, right? Venting to the bartender or some stranger and going home feeling better.”

 

Myungsoo smiled brightly, having finally gotten Sungyeol into the conversation. “Exactly! I’m so glad you said that. I don’t feel like I freaked you out as much now.” 

 

Sungyeol felt a small laugh leave his lips-- he couldn’t help it. How the hell was the Ice Prince so damn cute? “So, you said you’re not from this area?”

 

Myungsoo shook his head. “Yeah, I live with my brother and kinda with his boyfriend too-- Woohyun’s staying with us so freaking much-- but we live two districts over, near my university. Woohyun was raving about this place because he heard about it from a customer at his restaurant and my brother just can’t refuse him.”

 

“Gotcha,” Sungyeol replied. “Well, as you saw earlier, that giggly bartender is my roommate. I needed a place to unwind after class some days, so when he got the job here, seemed like the perfect fit. We’re a little farther out too, but I like the vibe here.”

 

“So how often are you here exactly?” Myungsoo asked, inching just a little closer.

 

Sungyeol noticed, but didn’t shy away this time. “Usually on Thursdays and Fridays. I’m done with classes on Thursday, so I let out my stress then and come out Friday just to have one more day of fun.”

 

Myungsoo hummed in understanding. “So, hypothetically, if I were to come out again, I’d probably see you?”

 

“Hypothetically, yes,” Sungyeol replied. “Why? Interested in me?”

 

Myungsoo smirked, very similar to the devilish grin Sungyeol was more familiar with. “I might be.”

 

~*~    

 

It was Monday and Sungyeol was still confused about what the hell had happened last week. First, he sees this kiddish, dorky, awkward side to the charismatic Kim Myungsoo, but the boy also semi-confesses to being interested in him. Oh yeah, there was also that whole thing about Myungsoo  not realizing that this Sungyeol from the club is the same Lee Sungyeol, who is so lovingly called Graphics Monkey by him every time the two cross paths. 

 

Sungyeol sighed and just shook his head. Why was this bothering him so much anyway? Myungsoo showed up one time,  one time , at his favorite club. They had a weird conversation, but the kid didn’t even realize they knew each other. Why did he care about the boy? It’s not like they were going to be seeing each other again.

 

Pushing his glasses back up his nose, Sungyeol readjusted his laptop on his lap, as he continued searching through a stock photo database. He had a three hour gap between his classes on Mondays, and with the sunlight streaming in through the windows, he had perched himself in one of the many alcove seats in the visual arts wing to kill time. 

 

Another student wandered passed his alcove, camera in-hand. One of the photography classes must be having a lab right now, because this was the fifth student Sungyeol had seen so far. He popped his earbud back in as he focused on his work for a little while longer. After another half hour, Sungyeol finally put his laptop to sleep and moved his legs down from the ledge, taking his headphones out as he turned. 

 

“Fucking hell, you moved!”

 

Sungyeol quickly glanced up, recognizing Myungsoo’s all-too-familiar voice nearby. He stuffed his laptop in his bag. “What are you whining about?”

 

Myungsoo glared at him, standing just a few feet away, his-- expensive, Sungyeol noticed-- camera, in his hand. “You ruined my shot, Graphics Monkey!”

 

Are you fucking kidding me? I’m back to this stupid shit.  He slipped his bag over his shoulder and stood up. “Oh shut up; it’s not like the furniture’s going to shift because I moved.”

 

“You would never understand,” Myungsoo huffed. “It must be nice for you graphics majors, getting to use all our hard work in your little designs. You have no idea what it takes to get you that shot.”

 

“Are you questioning my design skills?” Sungyeol argued back.  The arrogance of this kid!

 

Myungsoo snorted. “What skills? You take  my images,  my work, and just arrange it, maybe give it a pretty border or outline. Who’s doing the real work there?”

 

Sungyeol was seeing red, but he bit his cheek, trying to keep his full anger at bay. “You have got to be fucking kidding me! Sure, I may be using  your  little pictures, as you so kindly pointed out, but who the hell are you to say that what I do doesn’t take some sort of creative planning and vision? Is your head so high up your own ass that you think photography is the only true creative art? Let me tell you, your warped arrogance doesn’t make you look cultured; you look like a pretentious ass and I cannot wait for the day when someone knocks your arrogant ass right out from under you. Hell, I would love for it to be someone in my major, just to see you eat your own shit!” 

 

Sungyeol took a deep breath, glaring right back into Myungsoo’s eyes. The other boy’s expression was intense, yet Sungyeol could see some emotions: anger still, shock at the older boy’s outburst, maybe a slight hint of intimidation? At this point though, Sungyeol didn’t give a rat’s ass about how the younger felt. He grabbed onto the strap of his bag and quickly left the alcove. 

 

~*~

 

Thursday night rolled around and Sungyeol was still angry about his encounter with Myungsoo. He may not have been as livid as he was the first 48 hours after his confrontation with the photography major, but he could definitely hold a grudge. At this point, he let the image of the awkward, dorky Myungsoo leave his mind; there was no way in hell that Kim Myungsoo of all people had a shy, adorable side like that to him. The boy had obviously been playing him; hell, he probably knew exactly who he was talking to that night. 

 

Sungyeol slammed his glass on the bar a tad too hard. Dongwoo happened to stop right in front of him at that moment. “Seriously Yeol, already?”

 

“Shut up and get me another, Woo. I’m really not in the mood.”

 

Dongwoo stood in front of his roommate, throwing the towel he had been wiping the bar with over his shoulder. “Are you still pissed about what that Myungsoo kid said to you on Monday?”

 

Sungyeol started, staring at Dongwoo incredulously. “Of course I am! Dongwoo, how the hell could I not be? The kid just belittled the entire industry that I want to be a part of! He basically compared what I do to an elementary schooler taking a piece of Clip Art and putting onto their little essay cover pages. Do you realize how insulting that is?!”

 

Dongwoo visibly started. “Look, I’m not saying I agree with him; it was an incredibly rude thing to say--”

 

“No, more like dick-ish!”

 

“--Regardless, you shouldn’t be dwelling on it!” the bartender finally snapped. “Yeol, it’s been over three days! You haven’t crossed paths with the guy since then-- from the sounds of it, I highly doubt you will-- but put it out of your mind.” Sungyeol opened his mouth, ready to protest. “NOPE! I’m not saying forget it; I’m saying don’t let it ruin your night. You’re out here, you’re all hot and done up; forget about the Ice Prince and let go tonight, got it?”

 

Sungyeol relaxed his shoulders and laid his arms on the bar. “You’re right. Who the fuck cares what Kim Myungsoo thinks? He’s just a fucking prick anyway!” A wide gummy smile started forming on Sungyeol’s face. 

 

Dongwoo’s characteristic grin appeared as well, seeing his roommate’s demeanor light up.”Ok, good. I’ll be right back.” He grabbed Sungyeol’s empty glass and went off to the other end of the bar. 

 

Sungyeol took a couple deep breaths, trying his best to calm his adrenaline-pumped heart. Yes, Dongwoo was right; tonight was all about him. Not the Lee Sungyeol who was passionate about his design and wanted to succeed with his studies-- that boy could wait until Saturday to return-- but the hot, charismatic Lee Sungyeol, whose model-like appearance, upswept hair, alluring eyes, and brilliant smile, could charm the pants off of anyone in this club. Hell, with how he was feeling, that might be a good way to get the edge off. 

 

Dongwoo returned, two glasses in hand, handing the brightly colored glass to Sungyeol. As the younger gave him a strange look, the bartender smirked, “I told my boss you had a rough week and he’s letting me toast with you. Calm down, it’s just water.” Sungyeol tilted his glass towards his roommate, ready to go. “So, what are we toasting? To not giving two flying fucks about anything?”

 

Sungyeol grinned, sitting up proudly. He clinked his glass with Dongwoo, screaming out, “More like, ‘Fuck you Kim Myungsoo’!”

 

“As nice as that would be, you should really buy me a drink first.”

 

FUCKING HELL!  Sungyeol screamed internally. Dongwoo giggled at the retort, slightly impressed with the raven-haired boy’s wit. Sungyeol visibly stiffened over his drink. “The fuck are  you  doing here?”

 

“Sungyeol!” Dongwoo hissed. The taller boy ignored him. 

 

Not catching the venom in Sungyeol’s words, Myungsoo continued to give his dimpled smirk. “Missed me?” He scooted his stool minutely closer to Sungyeol, oblivious to the other boy’s tense gaze. 

 

“Like hell,” Sungyeol retorted. Dongwoo promptly smacked his arm. “Ouch! What?!”

 

Dongwoo fixed an intense gaze on his roommate. “Quit being rude!”

 

“Whatever,” Sungyeol pouted, moving his abused arm back to his side. 

 

Dongwoo gave the boy one last look, before turning to the newcomer. “Hello again Myungsoo! Can I get you something?”

 

“Just a beer, thanks Dongwoo,” the younger replied, as the bartender walked off to fetch the drink. 

 

Myungsoo turned back to the tall boy, giving him a quick once-over. “I’m glad you’re here. I was hoping to see you again.”

 

Sungyeol huffed over his drink. “Well, you saw me.”

 

The younger boy’s smirk turned into an awkward giggle again. He still hadn’t seemed to pick up on the other’s semi-obvious ire. “Exactly. So how’ve you been?”

 

“Oh, just peachy!” Sungyeol managed to hold a groan, but just barely. What the hell kind of game was this kid playing? Could he not tell that his presence was not wanted?

 

Myungsoo glanced back at the tall boy, seeming to finally noticed the tension throughout the older’s body. “Are you ok? You look upset…”

 

Sungyeol finally couldn’t take the boy’s two-sided personality anymore; if this kid was playing him, Sungyeol was putting a stop to it  now .”You know what? I am! Maybe because certain assholes in my life keep popping up and not realizing when they are clearly unwanted!”

 

The younger boy moved back slightly, now nervous. “I’m sorry; did I do some--”

 

Sungyeol turned, facing the frightened Myungsoo straight-on. “Look, I think it’s pretty obvious who the people are that I do and do not want to be around at the moments. And honestly, all I want to do now is finish my drink and get into that crowd of people to forget about certain asses that keep finding their way back to me!”       

 

“Myungsoo, here’s your drink.”

 

The younger boy broke the stare with the taller, turning to face Dongwoo. “Right, um, I actually have to go. Thanks anyway.” With that, the raven-haired boy jumped off the stool and made quick steps towards the exit. 

 

Dongwoo placed the untouched drink in front of him, turning to face the tall boy. “What the hell was that?”

 

Sungyeol looked up, seemingly calmer with the other boy gone. “What? He’s gone; big whoop.”

 

Dongwoo pushed the drink to the side, leaning even closer to Sungyeol. “Did you just blow up on that boy because of your issues with that other prick? Sungyeol, seriously?!”

 

“You don’t get it, Dongwoo!” the taller bit back. “He  IS  that prick. He is Kim Myungsoo, the second-year, the Ice Prince, the stupid photographer!”

 

Dongwoo stared at Sungyeol, incredulously. “Are you fucking serious right now?”

 

“Do you think I could make this shit up?!” Sungyeol screeched. “He saw me in here last week, chatted me up, and doesn’t even realize that I’m the one whose life’s work he’s shitted on the entire semester!”

 

Dongwoo blinked and took a moment to compose himself behind the bar. “Wait, so he has no idea that you two go to the same university and that the same guy he’s been getting into screaming matches with on campus, is also the one he’s been making moon-eyes at over the bar here?” Dongwoo asked, shock still evident in his tone.

 

Sungyeol sighed.  Finally, someone else sees this madness!  “YES, that’s it! At first, I thought he was trying to play some joke, but he seriously has no idea who I am, Woo.”

 

“Huh, interesting.”

 

The taller took a sip of his drink. “I don’t get it. I thought I was the one with a weird, double life, but this guy… it’s like he’s two different people. Arrogant asshole photographer by day, adorable, dorky boy by night.”

 

Dongwoo smirked. “So, you mean like your perfect mirror image?” Sungyeol visibly bristled, staring back into Dongwoo’s smirk with disgust. “Maybe you two are more alike than you thought.”

 

Sungyeol groaned, running a hand through his hair, slightly undoing some of the hold of the gel. Suddenly, something the other boy had said came back to his mind. “What the hell do you mean ‘moon eyes’?” 

 

Dongwoo smirked. “Please Sungyeol. I may be across the bar half the time, but it’s so painfully obvious. Myungsoo watches you… closely. And even when you two are looking at each other, he gets this even goofier look in his eyes. Trust me, Yeol; that boy is interested, and not just in whatever you two talk about. He’s interested in you.”

 

Sungyeol dropped his head to the bar. “Dear Lord, I must be drunk. I’m imagining you saying something the most ridiculous things right now!” Dongwoo started giggling, and Sungyeol moved to punch the older boy over the bar, missing by a hair. “Get away from me and go back to work!”

 

The older boy continued giggling, his cackles getting a little louder as he got further away. Sungyeol shook his head in disbelief.  Kim Myungsoo? Interested in me? What fresh hell is this?

 

~*~

 

Sungyeol’s Friday may have been a day off from class, but that just meant he made a fortress of design books, his sketchpads, his Intous pad, and his laptop in the living room, drawing out the figures needed for his classes on Monday and Tuesday. Both him and Dongwoo slept in on Fridays, but both boys were up by late morning, Dongwoo to head off to his dance school, while Sungyeol started his study-binge. The day passed quickly, and Sungyeol soon found himself back at the club, watching Dongwoo mix drinks in front of some middle-aged women, who were not-so-subtly checking out his arms as he swirled the martini shaker in his hand.

 

Sungyeol rubbed his forehead, feeling a spot where he had dabbed just a little too much hair gel. He always forgot how much lighter his face felt once he pulled his bangs off his face and wasn’t balancing the weight of his glasses on his nose. If only he didn’t feel so lazy in the mornings (or more like not wanting to sacrifice his alone time with his morning coffee), maybe he could carry this style over when he went to class. Although judging by the current double-identity he found he could pull off, everyone just may think he was a transfer student and not the quiet Lee Sungyeol, who usually had his face down in his design books and/or laptop. 

 

Sungyeol let out a wry chuckle as he took a sip of his cocktail. Dongwoo loved trying samples out on him and Sungyeol could feel just how strong this one was-- it was fucking delicious, but the bartender may be having to pull Sungyeol off of the dance floor later if he fed Sungyeol too many more. He unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt and rolled them up to his elbows, then proceeded to unbutton the top two buttons of his navy shirt; the alcohol in that drink was already making him feel hot and he wasn’t even doing anything. 

 

A body soon placed itself in the stool to Sungyeol’s right. Sungyeol glanced over out of the corner of his eye and flinched.  Oh boy, he’s back. 

 

Sure enough, Kim Myungsoo sat in the stool beside him, cautiously glancing at the taller boy, all while trying to not be obvious. Sungyeol felt his heart flutter ever so slightly; had he really hurt that boy so much the night before? 

 

Just when the unspoken tension between the two became unbearable to Sungyeol any longer, he was saved by the appearance of his roommate. “Myungsoo, hey! What can I get for you tonight?”

 

The younger boy glanced at Sungyeol’s profile once more-- the taller found it adorable for some reason-- and stuttered. “Um, I’m not really sure. Do you have anything you recommend?”

Dongwoo’s small grin widened to his usual brilliant smile. “You bet! We have a specialty drink we’re trying out tonight. How about one of those?” At the younger boy’s nod, the bartender walked off to his station.    

 

There was a beat of silence and Sungyeol could not hold it in any longer.  Why am I so compelled to talk to him right now?  The taller boy breathed in deep. “Watch out for these so-called ‘specialty drinks’.” He said wearily, trying to gauge if the younger would talk to him. 

 

Myungsoo seemed to have the same hesitation, but turned his head to face the taller boy. “Really? Why?”

 

Sungyeol picked up his glass and took a sip nervously. Thank God his hand didn’t shake; that would have ruined his ‘cool image’. “They may look fruity and girly, but they are kicking my ass. Don’t let him talk you into too many.”

 

“Point taken,” Myungsoo replied. “Thanks.”

 

Dongwoo returned, an identical drink to the one in front of Sungyeol, in-hand. “Here you are. Anything else I can get you?”

 

Myungsoo shook his head and the bartender turned to walk away, but not without giving a warning look to his roommate. Having his roommate make another scene with this boy was the last thing Dongwoo wanted to deal with. The two boys remained silent, looking over their drinks, meanwhile also sneaking glances at the boy beside them. 

 

“Look, I’m sorry.”

 

Myungsoo raised his head, looking over at the older boy. “Um, thanks. I mean, I don’t know what I did to you to--”

 

“It wasn’t something you did,” Sungyeol broke in.  Technically, it  was,  but I don’t want to get into that craziness right now.  “I was still upset about something that had happened between my classes the other day and I took it out on the wrong person. I shouldn’t have said any of that to you. Myungsoo, I’m really sorry.” The taller boy never thought he would ever say that last sentence in his lifetime. 

 

Myungsoo’s awkward little smile began to creep up on his lips. “Well, I’m just glad I didn’t do something to offend you. I really do like hanging out with you, Sungyeol.”

 

The butterflies were fluttering again and Sungyeol was starting to feel like it wasn’t the alcohol in his system. “Yeah, well it’s cool having you around, I guess.” 

 

The two boys returned to silence between them, the tense awkwardness immediately gone. Myungsoo took his first sip of his drink and let out a few coughs afterwards. Sungyeol couldn’t hold back a snort. “Oh my God,” the younger said, looking down at the drink. “You weren’t kidding that these things are strong. How many have you had?”

 

Sungyeol glanced at his glass, taking another sip. “Only my second and I’m already feeling overheated. You may have to keep me from embarrassing myself on the dance floor later.”

 

“Or I could be right out there with you.”

 

Sungyeol smirked. “My kind of wingman.” The two raised their glasses in cheers, both taking long drinks. 

 

Myungsoo took a longer swug of his drink, looking over at Sungyeol again. “You mentioned class? Are you still a student?” Sungyeol nodded, taking a drink silently. “What do you study?”

 

Sungyeol promptly choked on his drink.  Fucking hell!  He cleared his throat, hoping the younger just thought the drink was getting to him again. “Uh, I’m in the visual arts department. Graphic Design major.”

 

“Seriously?!” Sungyeol grit his teeth, waiting for the snarky retort about how Graphics wasn’t an art, blah blah, blah… “That’s so cool!”

 

The taller boy couldn’t hide his shocked face. “You really think so?”

 

“Definitely!” Myungsoo continued sipping from his glass, his cheeks already getting a small tint to them from the alcohol. “I mean, I’m a photography major, so I understand the whole creative-art mindset you have to have. With photography though, if I need a certain shot or look or feel, I have to actively search for it or build it, and sometimes I can’t get exactly the vision I want. But you! You can have any creative vision you want and can almost make it from thin air, just exactly how you envisioned it. I’m so jealous of that!!”

 

Sungyeol’s heart was pounding. There the younger went again, acting the complete opposite of the persona he had in the university corridors; in fact, when did Sungyeol get so positive that this Myungsoo in front of him, with the dorky smile and rosy cheeks, was the real Myungsoo and the Ice Prince he saw four days a week was the persona? “I mean, it doesn’t  always  turn out exactly how I envision it either…” Sungyeol said, turning away from the enthusiastic younger. 

 

“Oh, don’t be so modest!” Myungsoo said, finishing his first drink and placing the empty glass in front of him. Without even a cue, Dongwoo swooped by, switching out the empty glass for a refill, sending a suggestive wink Sungyeol’s way. Sungyeol snarled at his roommate as the bartender wandered away without a word, only giggles. Myungsoo happily brought the drink up to his lips. “So what year are you in school?”

 

“Third year.”

 

“What? We’re only a year apart?!” the younger exclaimed. The boy must have an abysmal alcohol tolerance, because with as excited as Myungsoo seemed to be over everything right now, Sungyeol could only assume it was part of Myungsoo’s drunken habits. “You’re so cool though; I thought you were at least a few years older.”

 

Sungyeol chuckled wryly. “I guess that’s just the ‘cool guy’ act I have going for me when I’m here. At home, Dongwoo calls me a choding because of how whiny I can get.”

 

“I absolutely cannot imagine that.”

 

The two boys started laughing together, immediately regaling their stories from their homelife.  Myungsoo told him all about living with his brother and his boyfriend, especially when the two had their drama-filled start to their relationship. Sungyeol especially enjoyed Myungsoo’s story about how after accidentally walking in on the two of them in the bathroom one night, Myungsoo refused to shower at home, going to the public baths every night for a month, until the two explicitly promised Myungsoo they’d try to give him more “advanced warning”. Of course, all of Sungyeol’s teasing went out the window when he told the story of how Dongwoo got revenge on him for pulling pranks around the apartment by dumping out all his coffee and replacing it with decaf for two weeks straight and the Sungyeol only found out about it when Dongwoo finally broke and confessed to the crime. Sungyeol didn’t speak to the older boy for another week.

 

Myungsoo also revealed his love of plaid, black, and manhwa. When Sungyeol asked what he read to see if they had any common series, Myungsoo blushed harder and squeaked out that they were all romances because he “just like how cute the endings were.” Sungyeol’s coffee addiction, secret love of prank wars, and admiration of the color pink were all unearthed as the two drank away. 

 

Dongwoo was being sneaky about keeping their glasses full, always sweeping by with another round as soon as one boy ran low. Sungyeol quit counting after number five; Myungsoo had drank a couple of his too fast, so who knows what number he was on. Both boys were getting gigglier with every story they told, leaning unconsciously into one another, an occasional arm or hand making contact. The song on the dancefloor changed to a dance remix of “Mr. Taxi” and Sungyeol immediately snapped his head up from Myungsoo’s shoulder, where he had ended up during their last giggling session. “I want to go dance; come with me ‘Soo!”    

 

Myungsoo looked over at the older. “I am a terrible dancer though…”

 

“Who cares?!” Yep, Sungyeol had officially crossed into tipsy-town. “I love Girls’ Generation and I want to dance!” He grabbed Myungsoo’s upper arm and tugged. “ Please!”

 

Myungsoo sighed, but stood up from the seat, letting Sungyeol pull him into the mass of people. The crowd around them seemed just as into the song as the taller boy, forcing the two to be pushed closer together as they got farther into the crowd. Sungyeol didn’t seem to mind the crowd and started swaying his hips, arms thrown in the air, as he moved with a huge grin on his face. Myungsoo couldn’t help but join in the action, his own grin mirroring Sungyeol’s and slowly letting his body get used to dancing to the beat.

 

One song turned into two, then three, then they quit counting. The two boys stayed close to one another, even as the crowd around them thinned out slightly. The song had shifted to something with a slower, more sensual rhythm. At some point, Myungsoo’s hands had made their way to Sungyeol’s hips, while Sungyeol kept one hand on Myungsoo’s waist and the other wrapped around his back, swaying together. 

 

The butterflies were back in Sungyeol’s stomach and he could slowly feel his high from the alcohol wearing off. He had no idea how tipsy or sober Myungsoo was feeling at the moment; neither boy spoke or looked at the other’s face, keeping their eyes closed as they swayed together, or looking out over their partner’s shoulder. 

 

Sungyeol felt one of Myungsoo’s hands wander from his hip up the front of his shirt, along the buttons. Myungsoo’s finger came to a rest at the two opened buttons, revealing a couple of Sungyeol’s moles and his well-defined collar bones. Sungyeol turned his gaze to the younger boy’s face, watching as the boy stared at the spot his finger rested, then up to meet each other’s gaze. Myungsoo’s voice was quiet over the music, but Sungyeol still heard him. 

 

“I really, really like being around you, Sungyeol.” 

 

Sungyeol kept his eyes locked into the younger boy’s dark eyes. “I like being with you too.”

 

Instead of the embarrassed, dorky grin Sungyeol had gotten used to seeing from Myungsoo, the younger’s lips turned slightly into a small joyful smile. It was probably one of the most beautiful expressions he had ever seen, and it was from a boy who, a few weeks ago, Sungyeol would have passionately declared his hatred for. 

 

Of course, Sungyeol didn’t get the chance to stare at it for too long, as immediately, the smile vanished as Myungsoo pressed his lips against Sungyeol’s full ones.

 

Myungsoo’s lips were so tentative and soft; Sungyeol couldn’t resist immediately kissing back, responding enthusiastically to the younger. Myungsoo’s hand on his waist tightened and the hand at his collar moved behind his neck, deepening the kiss further. Sungyeol pulled the boy closer, until their bodies were touching, continuing to suck the younger’s bottom lip and slowly coaxing his mouth open, allowing for his tongue to enter. Myungsoo continued kissing back, pushing his own tongue against Sungyeol’s, letting out a slight moan. 

 

And that is what brought Sungyeol’s sober mind back. He was here, dancing with Kim Myungsoo, holding Kim Myungsoo,  making out with fucking Kim Myungsoo.  This was so so wrong… but why didn’t he want to stop? Sungyeol’s eyes shot open and he quickly broke off from Myungsoo, the younger looking so adorably confused with his wide eyes and slightly swollen bottom lip. Without a word, Sungyeol immediately ran off the dance floor and out of the club for the night. 

 

~*~


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of what should have been just a one-shot. XD

A full week had passed since that night in the club. Dongwoo could see that something was bothering the younger, but he didn’t push the issue with his roommate. What really started to worry Dongwoo was when Sungyeol refused to come out to the club for both of his shifts that week. Once he returned to the apartment after his Friday night shift, he had made up his mind to figure out what exactly was going on with the boy. His late hours at the club forced him to put off the conversation until the next morning.  

 

Sungyeol rolled out of bed around nine, when he just couldn’t stand laying in bed, trying to get some semblance of sleep. He had plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on to some weekend drama, looking for something,  anything , to get his mind to quit thinking about the ‘incident’. After two hours of failing to distract himself, Sungyeol rolled around on the couch once more, shifting from his side to his stomach and let out a sigh into the throw pillow he was laying on.

 

It had been a fucking week. Why was he like this? Why was he acting so timid after what happened? Hell, he was  hiding from Kim Myungsoo, not just trying to avoid crossing paths with the boy at school (not that it really would have mattered, considering Myungsoo’s inability to recognize his dressed-down, school image), but Sungyeol refused to step out to the club, afraid to face the awkward boy who had given him one of his best makeouts in recent memory. 

 

Sungyeol was just confused, even more so than he had been when everything had started with Myungsoo. It was weird enough with the whole not-being-recognized thing, but hey, maybe Myungsoo was just unobservant when he wasn’t in “photographer-mode.” No, what was really confusing was  how  Myungsoo was outside of the walls of the visual arts wing. The dorky, cute side of Myungsoo captivated the older and he just couldn’t help but want to be around the boy when he let out his dimpled smile and awkward little seal laugh over a drink. Hell, it could make Sungyeol forget any ill feelings he had towards Ice Prince version of Kim Myungsoo in an instant. 

 

And as for what happened between the two on the dance floor… Sungyeol tried his hardest to pass it off as the both of them being drunk off those specials Dongwoo kept shoving in their faces, but even he knew that wasn’t true. Sungyeol knew that after maybe the first song ended and the crowd thinned, he could have stepped away from being so close to Myungsoo. Instead, he was the one to put his arm around the other;  he  was the one who initiated all the skinship at first. He remembers just how wide Myungsoo’s grin had become at that touch-- was the boy a fan of skinship?-- and that is what made Sungyeol not let go. And the boys just kept dancing, with hands slowly moving onto the other once again. Myungsoo was the one to go a step further, but Sungyeol was damn positive that he could have stopped it if he wanted. 

 

So why did the kiss change all that? One week later and Sungyeol still didn’t want to face the answer he had come up with just a few hours after he escaped the club-- that he maybe, just  maybe,  was attracted to Kim Myungsoo. Or, at least, the dorky half of Kim Myungsoo? Well, he could deal with the Ice Prince if it was just a persona-thing with the younger boy…  Fuck, this is getting more confusing by the minute.

 

It was at that moment Sungyeol felt the sofa cushions sink near his legs. He turned away from the pillow and saw the concerned gaze of his roommate, despite the sleepy gaze Dongwoo still had in his expression. Dongwoo patted Sungyeol’s hip gently. “You ok, Yeol?”

 

Sungyeol smooshed his face back into the pillow and groaned. “I don’t even know anymore!”

 

“Well, you’re not sick are you?” Sungyeol shook his head, keeping his face covered. “Then I can only assume this has to do with Myungsoo, since you’re avoiding the club. But I’m obviously missing something here because you two looked like best buddies last week.”

 

Sungyeol let out a huff and slowly pulled himself upright on the couch. He pulled his long legs to his chest, leaning one of his cheeks on his knee. “Ok, yeah. It’s a Myungsoo-thing.”

 

Dongwoo pulled his legs up to the couch too, sitting cross-legged and facing his roommate. “Mmhmm, thought so. And this had to have happened at the club last week because you got mopey last weekend, so this wasn’t something that he said while in Ice-Prince mode… spill Yeollie.”

 

Sungyeol buried his face in his knees, letting out a loud groan. “We may have… mjkjuihk…”

 

“Don’t mumble, Yeol; just say it.”

 

“We made out, ok!”

 

Dongwoo’s eyes widened and he sat up straighter, any trace of his sleep now gone. “Wow…” Sungyeol’s face remained hidden in his knees, but he started wiggling around, as though still wrestling with whatever emotions were at war inside him. “Wait, so how exactly is this a problem? You’re hot, he’s hot, you two looked like the best drinking buddies there, and you’re both obviously attracted to one another…”       

 

Sungyeol’s head shot up. “I am not attracted to him!!” Total lie, but hey, he wasn’t ready for that to be public knowledge yet, OK?!

 

Dongwoo’s deadpan stare shut the younger up. “That is utter bullshit Yeol, and you know it.”

 

“Look, it’s still ridiculously confusing,” Sungyeol sighed. “This would have been way different if he were a stranger I met at the club and sparked this beautiful  thing  with, but he’s not! We’re not strangers-- at least, I know we’re not strangers. So I don’t know what is happening with how I feel because I don’t even know if I’m attracted to a real person!”

 

Dongwoo looked over at the boy, confusion still evident on his face. “I am not awake enough to understand whatever you just said.”

 

“It’s too confusing, Dongwoo!” Sungyeol said, pushing his knees to one side to face his roommate. “Ok, I’ll put it this way. At school, if I see or talk with Kim Myungsoo, I would have never ever considered wanting to get close to him. He’s just an arrogant prick when he has that camera around his neck. But, the Kim Myungsoo who sits next to me at the bar, the one who is so humble and caring and adorably awkward is someone I want to be around. He’s cute, he can banter with me even when I make him flustered, and fuck, now that I know how he can kiss…”

 

Dongwoo hummed, finally catching up to his roommate’s logic. “Aha, so you’re saying that you don’t know if you being attracted to one means you’re attracted to both. And since you hate one side of him, you don’t know how that factors with your attraction to the other.” The older boy chuckled. “We’re talking about this boy like he has split personalities…”

 

“He could though! This is so fucked up right now.” 

 

“There’s the other side of this situation Yeol,” Dongwoo continued. “You’re kind of doing the same thing to him. He’s fallen for you, at least how you are in the club, just like you. Maybe what needs to happen here is that both worlds need to combine. Then once you two realize you’re showing different personality sides, you can finally figure out if you really are attracted to the real Kim Myungsoo and he can see if he’s still attracted to the real Lee Sungyeol.”

 

“I’m not acting all that different though...”

 

Dongwoo sent a quick glare to the other boy. “Sungyeol, do you walk around campus with the same charisma at the club.” The boy remained silent, biting his lip slightly. “Didn’t think so. You do act different. Like it or not, this boy has crossed into both ‘sides’ of your life. If you like him and want him to like you, show him both sides of you and see if he stays around.”

 

“You want me to walk into the club one night with my hoodie and glasses then?”

 

Dongwoo groaned and lowered his head. “You’re taking this too literally, Yeol. I’m saying let the two sides mix a little more. Maybe that’ll help you two not just connect better overall, but Myungsoo may finally quit being so blind and finally realize who you are.” 

 

Sungyeol grabbed the pillow he had been laying on and held it close. “If he even wants to talk to me anymore…”

 

“He does.” Dongwoo said firmly. At the other boy’s questioning face, he continued, “He came both nights last week. On Thursday, he had this huge smile and I guess he really was blushing when he asked me if you were there. He looked like a lost puppy when I said you weren’t feeling well. Same thing Friday; he came and had just one round before he left for the night. He definitely wants to see you again.”

 

~*~

 

There was no denying it; Sungyeol was freaking out. He sipped his drink cautiously, noticing that his hand shook a little bit. It had been two weeks since Sungyeol had seen Myungsoo in the club setting. At school during the week, Sungyeol did see Myungsoo across the halls and the common areas of campus; the boy had his mask of indifference on, but Sungyeol noticed he did seem a bit more detached from everyone who tried to interact with him, even the other photography students.   

 

After talking with Dongwoo that past weekend, Sungyeol decided to actually talk more with the younger boy, maybe try to drop hints about the two’s relationship, despite it’s semi-volatile state. It may not have been as drastic as showing up to the club in his glasses or walking up to Myungsoo on-campus, with his face clear of the usual obstructions, but Dongwoo definitely had a point about trying to mesh Sungyeol’s two “personas” together, so Myungsoo could see who he really was. This whole double-life thing wasn’t so complicated until Myungsoo decided to be the one to dance in-between them. And who would have thought that Sungyeol would find out that he wasn’t the only one straddling two worlds?

 

Sungyeol was hyper-aware of his surroundings, jumping a little every time someone passed too close by him. He took in a deep breath, smoothed the few hairs he missed while styling his hair back, and took a long, slow drink. Feeling a presence to his right, Sungyeol glanced over into the dark eyes and dimpled smile he had been thinking about for over a week. “You’re back!” the boy exclaimed, scooting his stool slightly closer to Sungyeol. “Feeling better? Dongwoo said you were sick.”

 

Sungyeol couldn’t stop the small grin from coming across his face. “Well, I’m obviously here.”

 

Myungsoo’s delighted laughter reached his ears. “Right, I mean, what am I saying?” He put a hand to his mouth, hiding his wide smile even more. Dongwoo walked by silently, placing a drink in front of the younger boy. The photography students was slowly becoming a regular, to the point where Dongwoo knew what drink to get him as soon as he walked in. “I guess, I just missed you.”

 

Sungyeol’s smile got a little wry, but he quickly hid his nerves. “Yeah, sorry. It’s not like I could text you or anything…”

 

Myungsoo grinned. “We could always change that.”

 

The older boy smirked right back. “I don’t think that’s necessary. You’re always here right when I need you anyway.”

 

Myungsoo furrowed his brows and Sungyeol couldn’t help thinking it was the most adorable thing ever-- that wasn’t even counting the pout forming on the younger’s face. “But still, I miss you during the week. We should hang out more, not just here at the club.”

 

“Why? You can’t handle being my drinking buddy?”

 

Myungsoo’s eyes widened, incredulously. “No, no! It’s just I like talking with you; sometimes it would be nice to see you on other days. I could feed your caffeine addiction!”

 

Sungyeol laughed heartily. He leaned his head on his hand and looked over at Myungsoo, keeping his drink in hand. “Trust me, you probably would not want to be around me outside of here. I act a lot different.”

 

Myungsoo mirrored the older’s pose, keeping the two close and placing the hand with his drink near Sungyeol’s. “I don’t believe that. How do you keep as bright of a personality as your’s from showing through?”

 

“It’s not that I am hiding or anything,” the older replied, taking a short sip in between. “I’m kind of lazy though. In the mornings, if I have to choose between looking good and having time for coffee, you can only guess which one wins.” Myungsoo smirked, keeping his gaze locked with the older. “I don’t like waking up early enough for both, so usually when I’m at school, I have my hair in my face, my huge glasses on, and I’m really quiet on campus. I don’t know, I’m just not really interested in being there longer than I have to, I guess? I’m just there to go to class, do my extra work if I have to, and go home.” He looked back over at the younger boy, who was giving him an intense stare. “...What?”

 

Myungsoo started, broken out of whatever trance he ended up in. “Oh! Nothing!” He suddenly let out a laugh. “OK, so I was trying to imagine this image of everyday-Sungyeol, and oh my gosh, I suddenly got the image of this Graphics major I keep having run-ins with around campus.” 

 

The younger boy continued giggling, as he turned away to take a sip of his drink, not noticing how Sungyeol stiffened next to him. “Really, a Graphics major? Small world I guess; I must have a doppelganger.”

 

“Yeah, I have no idea what this guy’s problem is. Everytime I see him, he’s got his head down in either a laptop, computer monitor or a tablet, but he has the most volatile temper. I’ve gotten into a couple pretty heated moments with him lately,” Myungsoo said, telling the story while glancing down at his glance. 

 

“Why do you fight with him?” Sungyeol asked quietly. “I thought you had a little thing for graphic designers.”

 

Myungsoo looked over at the older boy, smirk returning to his face. “I like graphic designers named Lee Sungyeol.” Sungyeol snorted internally,  Oh, you have no idea right now. Myungsoo sighed, “But really, I don’t know. This guy is so quiet-- I think he’s a third or fourth-year-- It’s like, I want to talk to him, but everytime I try, I just get snarky and a bit asshole-ish. It doesn’t help that he argues back, but, I don’t know. It’s something I need to work on.”

 

“You, asshole-ish? You act like a giant giggly fluffball when you’re here with me,” Sungyeol complained wryly. 

 

Myungsoo’s smile got wider--  how do those dimples keep getting cuter?  “I really don’t know,” Myungsoo replied, moving his hand from his now-empty glass and placing his fingers along Sungyeol’s exposed wrist. “It’s like whenever I’m at school, I have to be this cool photography student. Since I have to be the ‘cool guy’ or whatever, I guess a couple arrogant, asshole-y traits come out. I feel like an ass afterwards, but I can’t stop myself in the moment.”

 

Sungyeol enjoyed the feeling of the younger boy’s fingers along his wrist. “I see,” the older boy replied. “Maybe you should work on that.” He turned his wrist slightly, moving his hand to grasp Myungsoo’s elegant fingers. 

 

“I’ll think about it.” Myungsoo squeezed Sungyeol’s hand once more before breaking the contact. He then began tracing up Sungyeol’s arm, slowly moving from the older boy’s arm, reaching the short sleeve of his leather jacket, to then trace along the v-neck of his undershirt. “Right now, I really just want to think about you.” 

 

“And what are you thinking?”

 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Sungyeol nodded slightly, staring into the younger’s dark eyes. “When I didn’t see you last week, I thought I scared you away when we kissed.”

 

Sungyeol kept his gaze on the younger. “Maybe a little. But, I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”  Where did that come from?

 

Myungsoo’s hand moved from the older’s collarbones to graze his cheeks. Sungyeol felt his stomach start to flutter and he didn’t even question what was the cause. The younger boy’s thumb moved from Sungyeol’s cheek to ghost over his plump lips. “So, I guess we’re still good.”

 

“Better than good.” Sungyeol moved closer, touching his forehead to Myungsoo, leaving just a few centimeters between their lips. “Perfect, actually.” With that, the gap was closed as Sungyeol pressed his lips to the younger.  

 

~*~

 

Tuesday afternoon found Sungyeol back in the shared visual arts computer lab, working over his Intous pad and his Girls Generation playlist blasting. He had another design due for his Large-Print Advertising class and he was putting all his elements together. He had worked on the design of each individual portion of the assignment. He just knew his laptop couldn’t handle the file size of everything together, so here he was. 

 

Given the workload he was under with his final projects creeping up on him, Sungyeol was in a pretty great mood. The boy hummed along to his playlist as he continued moving all his elements into place on the screen. He ran a hand through the hair hanging in his peripheral vision and decided to take a quick brain-break, looking out the lab window.

 

Of course, his mind went back to Myungsoo; in any moment where he wasn’t consciously focusing on something, be it one of his designs or whatever he and Dongwoo were watching in their apartment, that’s where his mind had gone since Friday night. After having made up with the younger boy by making out most of Thursday night at the bar, they changed it up on Friday night, drinking a little, then moving out on the dance floor together. Without the awkwardness between them, they both danced without any reservation, holding the other close, sneaking kisses and touching each other without abandon. More than once were they broken from a longer-than-appropriate kiss because of someone bumping into the back of one of the boys; after a few of those interruptions, Sungyeol pulled the younger into a booth to continue making out with the boy uninterrupted. 

 

Sungyeol could feel his cheeks warming at the memory; he turned back to his work and rubbed his cheeks, as though that would quell the heat within them. As much as he could no longer deny his attraction to Myungsoo, Sungyeol also could not deny how  good  the boy was at making out. The two boys stopped themselves the week before, once their makeout in the booth got a little heated, but not before Sungyeol could feel his pants and, even Myungsoo’s, getting a little too tight. 

 

Sungyeol shook his head, ridding himself of any residual thoughts of Myungsoo. He went back to his designs, finishing his placements and working on the final finishing strokes. After awhile, he noticed movement from the entrance of the lab and someone walking inside. Sungyeol ignored them as he finished his last strokes and began uploading his completed file to his Dropbox account. He unplugged his tablet and turned off his music, placing his tablet and notebooks into his backpack.

 

“Don’t pack up on my account, Graphics Monkey.”

 

Fucking hell!  Sungyeol’s heart dropped; yes, he may have been attracted to Kim Myungsoo, but he had not yet tested how he felt around Kim Myungsoo in his asshole-mode. He chose to ignore the younger, turning back to the monitor, praying for his upload to finish faster. 

 

Unfortunately, Myungsoo did not feel like being ignored. He sat down at the station next to Sungyeol, forcing the older to pick up his bag quickly, as Myungsoo’s foot almost stepped on it. “Hey, I was talking to you.” 

 

Sungyeol pulled his bag into his lap, glancing back at the screen, ensuring the younger hadn’t stopped his download. “Well, I’m not particularly interested in talking right now. Don’t worry, you can have your precious lab back once this finishes uploading.”

 

The older could feel Myungsoo’s intense stare at his profile. Sungyeol refused to look at the boy. Myungsoo finally broke his silence. “What is it?”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“Geez, I’m just curious. Why are you acting like I killed your dog?”

 

“Well, we don’t exactly have a best-friend type relationship, do we?”  At least, not that you know of. 

 

Myungsoo sat back in his seat. “Look, I know I can be a bit of an asshole…” Sungyeol snorted loudly. “OK, a lot of an asshole! But, you’re right; I can’t judge what you do compared to what I do creatively. I’m sorry.”

 

Sungyeol couldn’t hold back his surprise and turned, making eye contact with the boy for the first time. He could see some sincerity in the boy’s eyes, breaking through the stoic expression he was trying to keep in place. A ding sounded from the monitor, and Sungyeol turned to see that his upload was complete. He quickly logged out of his Dropbox account and then the computer itself. Looking back at Myungsoo, he noticed that the younger was staring intently at his face again. “What?”

 

“I don’t know. You look familiar… have we met outside of here?” the photographer asked, leaning in slightly. 

 

Sungyeol stood up quickly, throwing his bag over his shoulder. “Considering how we were around here, do you really think we could get along somewhere else?” Without waiting for a response, Sungyeol quickly left the lab, leaving a confused second-year staring after him. 

 

~*~

 

The next few weeks went by incredibly easily for Sungyeol, despite his workload getting ready to max out before semester’s end. Having his day off from classes on Fridays turned into a godsend, allowing him to continue breezing through all his assignments early enough that he could still go out at night, yet still keep ahead on all his project deadlines. He continued to only stay on-campus late if he had to, particularly on the days when he needed to finalize one of his larger files for class. 

 

Over this time, he found himself looking forward to Thursdays and Fridays more and more because that meant he could see Myungsoo. The boys knew each other fairly well; Sungyeol still refused to tell the younger exactly which university he went to, despite the boy’s pleas to let them see each other during the week. Despite that detail, Sungyeol found that he was telling Myungsoo stories and fears and doubts that he had never even told Dongwoo in all their time living together. Myungsoo continued to share stories of his photo shoots, life with his brother, and even plotlines to whatever manhwa he was reading that week.   

 

Even though the two only met each other at the club, Sungyeol still considered it one of the best relationships he’d ever had. Myungsoo genuinely cared about him and was happy to see him every week. Dongwoo didn’t exactly approve of how Sungyeol was still refusing to tell Myungsoo of their past, but hey, if his roommate was happy, who was he to complain. Even the other regulars at the club, who used to hit on Sungyeol before, wouldn’t dare come near him, knowing full-well there was only one person he wanted to be around. 

 

Their physical relationship continued to rise as well. The two alternated between dancing together, with hands roaming and lips tracing along each other’s necks, and making out in whatever open booth or corridor they could find. Not only would they find themselves getting hot while making out, but they had no problem with their hand moving anywhere they could. Sungyeol found that Myungsoo had the most amazing ass and couldn’t help groping it whenever the two were deep in the throes together. Myungsoo particularly enjoyed the nights when Sungyeol’s collar was low, allowing him to see the boy’s moles along his neck, as well as easy access to leave marks. 

 

The past week, things almost spun out of control, with Myungsoo leaving trails down Sungyeol’s neck and their moans getting more and more audible in the booth they had found themselves in. Myungsoo had managed to pin the older boy in the corner of the seat and perched on his lap, casually grinding his hips into the older. Sungyeol couldn’t help returning the favor, pushing up into the younger’s thrusts. Myungsoo had continued his assault on his neck, but Sungyeol then felt a hand gripping him through the front of his jeans. As turned on as he was, the older had broken the kiss and ended it there, despite protests from the younger. In the end, Sungyeol pulled the younger off his lap and out of the booth, so both of them could get a drink to cool off. 

 

Despite how hot their relationship was getting in the club, Sungyeol found his path on campus to be fairly Myungsoo-free. While the Graphics majors' final projects revolved around large design books and portfolio checks each semester, Photography majors usually had to put together photobooks, leading to the department being empty as semester’s end neared, as the students all were to be working on their shots outside of class. Sungyeol maybe saw the younger boy once or twice across the campus quad, but they hadn’t had another face-to-face meeting since their run-in at the computer lab. 

 

Thursday night rolled back around and it was looking like one of those nights where Sungyeol would be making out with Myungsoo more than talking with him. After sharing one drink together over the bar, Myungsoo had pulled the older closer and smashed their lips together hard. Sungyeol felt the younger’s tongue pushing to enter and he opened his mouth, allowing him in. Myungsoo’s hand tightened around his waist and Sungyeol moved a hand into the boy’s hair, right at the nape. Their kiss was rough, with a lot of nipping and clashing of teeth, but Sungyeol loved it and couldn’t hold in the moan. Myungsoo broke off upon hearing that, a smile on his face. “I see you missed me too.”

 

“Hey, you started that one. You were obviously the needier one.”

 

“I’m ok with that,” the younger replied as he stood up. He grabbed Sungyeol’s hand and led him to one of the club’s corridors. “I want to skip the dancing tonight if you don’t mind.” He pulled Sungyeol close and pushed the older up against the wall, bringing their lips together once again.

 

Sungyeol had no issues being dominated by the younger. The boy may have acted like an awkward kid around him at first, but now that their mutual feelings were known, Myungsoo had transformed into this dominant partner and Sungyeol found it to be the hottest thing. Myungsoo’s tongue invaded Sungyeol’s mouth and Sungyeol began to suck, having learned how much the younger enjoyed it. Sure enough, a low moan sounded from the younger as he pressed his hips into Sungyeol, slowly building a rhythm. Sungyeol could feel just how hard the younger was and he knew his own was no better. One of Myungsoo’s hands moved from around Sungyeol’s waist, down to his pants, once again beginning to palm the older. Sungyeol moaned, but didn’t break off, enjoying the contact far too much. After a few pumps from outside his pants, Sungyeol felt the younger’s hand move to his belt. 

 

That brought Sungyeol out of his lustful haze. He pushed Myungsoo’s hand away, breaking their kiss. “Myungsoo, no.”

 

Myungsoo’s lips were swollen, and he pushed them together in a pout, before dropping his face into Sungyeol’s neck. “Ugh, come on Sungyeol! Please,  please;  I just want to touch you!”

 

“Not here.”

 

“Then where? Can we go back to your place? I know it’s empty; Dongwoo’s here.”

 

“No, Myungsoo, we can’t. God, I want to, but we can’t.”

 

Myungsoo pulled his head up. “Then why not? You like me, I like you. I really  really  want to be with you. Don’t you?”

 

Sungyeol let out a soft sigh. “I do, believe me, I do Myungsoo, but we just can’t. Not yet.” He ran his hand through the younger’s hair, giving him a soft smile and an even softer kiss. Despite their earlier passion, this kiss was much sweeter, yet just as deep, as the two boys began to lose themselves in each other once again, ignoring those around them as they began sucking and nipping each others’ lips. 

 

At that moment, two men nearby began throwing punches at one another. One man connected with the other, sending the guy flying back, right into Myungsoo’s side. The impact caused Myungsoo to lose his balance, taking Sungyeol down with him, as the older had been leaning into the boy. With their lips having still been connected, once Sungyeol’s back made contact with the ground, shaking Myungsoo in the process, the force made Myungsoo bite down far too hard on Sungyeol’s lower lip, breaking the skin. 

 

As the man who had ran into him was pulled away, Myungsoo pulled himself off of Sungyeol to sit on the ground, waving all the people off asking if he was ok. He helped Sungyeol sit up as well, the older breathing a little unevenly after having the wind knocked out of him as he hit the ground. “Sungyeol, you ok-- your lip!”

 

Myungsoo’s hands were on Sungyeol’s face before he processed what happened. He pushed Myungsoo’s hands down and touched his stinging lip. His fingers came away red. “What the fuck?”

 

Myungsoo cradled his chin as he examined the wound. “Oh Sungyeol, I am so sorry! I must have bit you when we fell.”

 

Sungyeol continued wiping at his lip, noticing that the blood still hadn’t stopped flowing yet. “Ugh, help me up Myungsoo. I think I’m done for tonight.” Myungsoo pulled him to his feet and to the bathroom, where the two did their best to wipe the blood from Sungyeol’s chin and neck. Just before Sungyeol walked out of the club, Myungsoo apologized one last time and gave him one last kiss on the cheek as Sungyeol left. 

 

~*~

 

Monday had barely started and it was already looking like hell. All the third-years were due to turn in their portfolios for the semester by the end of the day, so Sungyeol had spent Saturday morning onwards finalizing and finessing every single design he could. He had finally finished in the early hours of Monday morning and managed to crawl into bed for a few hours of sleep. He woke up to Dongwoo smacking him with a pillow, saying that he had fifteen minutes to get up and head to class before he was late. 

 

Sungyeol barely managed to wash his face and pick out some semblance of matching clothes. He put on a long-sleeved grey sweater with his jeans and tried his hardest to tame his hair. He didn’t have time the night before to shower, so his hair looked greasy and was not cooperating. Finally, Sungyeol pulled on a beanie, stuffing his bangs inside as they looked the worst, slipped on his glasses, and ran out the door, bag in-hand. The morning was far too bright with his hair out of his face and without his coffee, he knew he was going to be in for a rough day.

 

He made it to his first class on-time, but he wasn’t as attentive as he should be. He figured out that if he left this class immediately, he could run across the quad to the university cafe, get an Americano, and still have a little time to spare before his second class. With that plan, he bolted out of the classroom right when the professor dismissed and set off quickly across the quad. He could almost smell the Americano in his hand…

 

… At least, until he ran smack into another student, both of them falling to the ground. The tumble caused Sungyeol’s glasses to fly off his face and he bit his lip as he fell. He could feel the scab on his lip, from where Myungsoo had bitten him before, open back up and blood start to drip down his chin. He laid on the ground for a beat longer than the other student, cursing his luck that day. 

 

The person, a guy from the voice, had apparently already sat up. “I am so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going, and…”

 

Sungyeol finally sat up, reaching for his glasses. The other person beat him to it, and Sungyeol saw a hand appear in his line of vision. “It’s fine, really…” The older boy started.

 

“Here, your glasses! They don’t look broken… Oh my god, you’re bleeding!”

 

Finally, Sungyeol realized who the guy was in front of him.  Shit, shit, shit!  “I know, I bit it when I fell…” Sungyeol reached for his glasses, trying to not look at Myungsoo’s face in front of him. 

 

“Let me see!” Sungyeol tried to move away, but Myungsoo grabbed his chin and lifted it up, the two meeting one another’s eyes. Myungsoo started and his mouth opened in shock. “S--Sungyeol?”

 

It was all over now. With no bangs covering his face and without his glasses on, Sungyeol knew that Myungsoo had finally put two and two together. The wound on his lip definitely gave it away if the younger was still blind enough to not note those. Sungyeol was lost-- this wasn’t supposed to happen. The two worlds were never supposed to come together. Now there really was no way to separate them. 

 

Sungyeol grabbed his glasses from Myungsoo’s hand and pulled his face from the boy’s grasp. He swiftly picked up his bag, swiped at his bloody chin and rose from the ground, walking briskly away from the younger boy. He could hear his name being called, but continued walking towards the cafe without looking back. 

 

~*~

 

Sungyeol had no idea what to do the rest of the week. He tiptoed around campus even more now, knowing that Myungsoo finally knew that his charismatic Lee Sungyeol from the club was  the Graphics Monkey in the lab. He checked around corners and in every classroom before he left anywhere, not wanting to be confronted by the younger boy. He knew there would be questions and he just didn’t want to deal with them yet. 

 

Dongwoo noticed something was up when Sungyeol returned from class on Monday. After letting the boy take his much-needed shower, Dongwoo finally sat him down and made him talk. Hearing that Myungsoo finally recognized Sungyeol on campus made Dongwoo both excited because he knew how much his roommate had fallen for the boy, yet also confused as to what was holding Sungyeol back. 

 

To be honest, Sungyeol wasn’t too sure either. He found that he was enjoying his little double-life; he could still be the focused student by day, and the cool guy in the club, who happened to have a gorgeous partner by night. To Sungyeol, it was perfect. The idea of bringing them both together had him terrified; what if his real-life self bored Myungsoo? Would the boy leave then, not even turning up to see him at the club? Sungyeol truly was scared of losing that beautiful boy who had found a way into his heart. 

 

But the question remained, would the same ring true for Myungsoo? What if the boy really was only interested in cool-guy Lee Sungyeol? Now that he knows the two are the same, would Myungsoo even bother showing up? 

 

Sungyeol thought through the same scenarios all week, some working out great, others not so much. He wasn’t sure if his heart could take knowing the truth. It took Dongwoo to finally convince him that he had to give it a try. 

 

Thursday night found Sungyeol sitting in his usual spot at the bar, drink in hand. He had changed things up tonight, styling his hair messily but keeping his bangs hanging down. There really wasn’t any point trying to keep his little disguise up; he did leave his glasses at home-- didn’t exactly work in the club environment. 

 

He had only been here for 30 minutes, but he was already nervous. Myungsoo usually walked in the club almost immediately after him; not having him here yet was slowly starting to kill Sungyeol’s hopes that everything could be ok. He could see Dongwoo eyeing him from the other end of the bar, the older stuck serving a small bachlorette party. Sungyeol could see the small smile from his roommate and it helped lessen the sting a bit more. Feeling resolute, Sungyeol downed the rest of his drink, preparing to head home early. 

 

“Be careful. I hear those specialty drinks have a kick to them.”

 

Sungyeol’s heart leaped in his throat. He turned and met the dark gaze he had been waiting for. “Really? I don’t feel much yet.”

 

“You will, trust me,” Myungsoo said, nodding to the bartender who dropped off his usual drink. “They have a special kick that can definitely cause lowered inhibitions. Not that that’s a bad thing.”

 

Sungyeol smiled, gazing down at the bar, noticing a new drink appearing in front of him. The two stayed silent for a moment, until Sungyeol broke it. “I thought you weren’t going to come.”

 

Myungsoo sighed, taking a small sip of the drink. “I almost didn’t. I still don’t think I quite understand it all either.”

 

Sungyeol turned to face the younger. “I’m really sorry I didn’t say anything. Honestly, I thought you were playing me for awhile, pretending that you didn’t know who I was. Once I realized you  really  didn’t recognize me, it was kind of too late by then.”

 

The younger stared at the older, letting out a small hum. “I guess I could see that. But then I have to wonder, were _you_ playing me this whole time too?”

 

“I wasn’t, honest!” Sungyeol exclaimed. “Look, I know it was stupid of me to keep this whole thing up, but I really never lied to you at all. I just never told you we went to the same university; that was it.” 

 

Myungsoo let out a wry chuckle. “This is definitely the strangest thing I’ve ever experienced.”

 

“Now you know how I felt for the first three weeks of us meeting here.”

 

“Is that why you got really hostile with me? Wait, that was the week you screamed at me in the alcove!”

 

“You were being an ass; you deserved it!” Sungyeol exclaimed. He looked over at Myungsoo, who had broken out into a small grin, and the older boy couldn’t hide his smile. 

 

Myungsoo sighed. “Wow, I guess I really am unobservant when I’m not behind my camera. This really is ridiculous; how did I not see it? I feel so stupid too!”

 

Sungyeol reached out and grabbed the younger boy’s hand. “Myungsoo, I’m sorry for never saying anything. I really liked hanging out with you here and then making out too... “

 

“I’m a fan of that myself.” The younger boy smirked, his dimpled cheeks making him look even cuter, as he gripped Sungyeol’s hand tighter. 

 

“So, it may not be a ‘let’s start over’, but can we continue this? Only now we know that we can actually see each other outside of this place. I really want that coffee you always talked about taking me to,” Sungyeol couldn’t hide his gummy smile at the thought. 

 

Myungsoo smirked, pulling Sungyeol even closer, where the two were only inches apart. “Maybe, I definitely like that idea.” He leaned up, pecking the older on the nose. “Does this also mean I can maybe take you home tonight, instead of making out in a booth?”

  
“Play your cards right and you might,” Sungyeol said, twining his arms around the younger’s waist and connecting their lips just how he had missed over that week.     

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original ending to this story... up until my brain continued working.   
> Enjoy the upcoming epilogue! <3


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue was actually written about a month after the original story. It was also my first move into smut-land. 
> 
> Set a few months after the ending of the original.

Sungyeol sighed against the arm of the couch he was leaning on. He continued scrolling through the design forums and galleries he had bookmarked on his iPad as he watched the groups of students wander down the hallway in front of him. His last class had let out almost an hour ago, so he had curled up on a couch in one of the many alcoves, napping slightly and finally starting to browse the blogs he followed once he realized the nap just wasn’t going to happen. He pushed his glasses up his nose as he swiped down, continuing to read an article he had found. Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around him and a dark head rested itself on his shoulder. 

 

“You waited for me!”

 

Sungyeol smiled, turning to his right to look into the dark eyes of his boyfriend. “Of course I did; you asked me to.”

 

Myungsoo’s small smile turned into a wide grin, moving to give Sungyeol a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you!” The younger boy let go of Sungyeol briefly as he worked his way around the couch before sitting next to the taller and curling into the older’s side. 

 

Sungyeol laughed heartily, smiling down at the younger as those arms wound their way around Sungyeol’s waist. Sungyeol couldn’t help his grin, tightening an arm around the younger’s back. “You are such a koala, ‘Soo.”

 

The younger buried his head in Sungyeol’s chest, breathing in the smell of the taller, vanilla with a hint of mint. “I missed you,” Myungsoo sighed, keeping his arms tight around the older boy.  

 

Sungyeol reached down, brushing his hands through Myungsoo’s long, raven hair. The younger boy tilted his head up, keeping his head on Sungyeol’s chest. Sungyeol just smiled as he gazed into Myungsoo’s eyes, letting out a small giggle. “It’s not like we don’t see each other every day…” Sungyeol said, leaning down closer to Myungsoo. 

 

The photographer continued staring into Sungyeol’s eyes. “That doesn’t matter,” Myungsoo replied. “I always want to be around you, Yeollie.” The younger lifted his head further, finally connecting his lips to the older. The kiss remained fairly chaste, just lips to lips. Myungsoo then moved to deepen it, tilting his head and applying more pressure to the older’s lips. 

 

That is, until Myungsoo felt a sharp poke in his right eye. “Ow, shit!” The younger broke the kiss, reaching hand up to his eye. 

 

Sungyeol pulled the younger boy close, trying to move his hand from his injured eye. “‘Soo! What in the hell--”

 

“Damn it, I got poked by your stupid glasses!”

 

Sungyeol couldn’t hold back the snort and started to laugh... hard. 

 

Myungsoo finally pulled his hand from his eye, revealing it to be a little pink, but mostly unharmed. “It’s not funny, Sungyeol…” he pouted. 

 

Sungyeol continued giggling. “Like hell, it isn’t!” At hearing the younger’s whine of protest, Sungyeol took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and looked over at Myungsoo. He continued giggling softly upon seeing the boy’s slightly pink eye. “OK, you have to admit; it’s a little funny.”

 

Myungsoo huffed, briefly blowing his fringe out of his face. “If you would just learn to wake up earlier, I could just make out with you without having to worry about your freakishly huge glasses and things like this wouldn’t happen…”

 

Sungyeol ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair once again. “And let everyone else here see the side of me only you can? I don’t think my overly jealous boyfriend would like that…” At Myungsoo’s half-hearted glare, Sungyeol relented. “I’m sorry! I was up late finishing two more designs for my animation course. And I slept through my alarm this morning so Dongwoo woke me up with a pillow to my face--”

 

Myungsoo smiled, leaning over to peck Sungyeol’s lips. “Ok, you’re forgiven. Was this your subtle way of asking me to buy you a coffee?”

 

“Well, I did wait  all this time for you to get out of class… It’s the least you could do.” 

 

Sungyeol grinned as Myungsoo interlaced their fingers, pulling the older boy up from the couch and out of the alcove. 

 

~*~

 

If Sungyeol were to think about actually dating Myungsoo outside of just the club, he never would have thought it would be so seamless. It was actually ridiculously simple to be Myungsoo’s boyfriend, both on-campus and at the club over the past few months. Sungyeol barely saw the Ice Prince persona of Myungsoo’s that used to drive him insane. Myungsoo really was the awkward, cuddly, adorably dorky boy that Sungyeol met at the club those few months ago. Sungyeol was sure that Myungsoo freaked out any Photography major who saw the two interacting now; to suddenly see the Ice Prince go from arguing with the quiet, ridiculously tall Graphic Design major to becoming a cuddly, giggling lover to the exact same boy was probably jarring to say the least. 

 

Sungyeol wasn’t deaf or blind; he knew that the two of them were the subject of some major gossip in the visual arts majors. It wasn’t even just the shock of finding out that the handsome photography prodigy was gay either; most people loved to whisper about why Myungsoo, the Ice Prince himself, chose the nerdy Lee Sungyeol of all people to date. Pissed as he was everytime he heard those things or even crossed a couple vicious first-year fangirls trying to protect their precious ‘oppa’, Sungyeol’s insecurities disappeared every time Myungsoo would pick him out from the crowd and run over with that huge, dimpled grin on his face. 

 

Sungyeol could see just how much the boy cared for him, and Sungyeol couldn’t doubt just how much he adored Myungsoo back. Despite their incredibly strange beginning, Sungyeol was ridiculously in like with the young photographer-- maybe something more, but the older refused to acknowledge it, especially when Dongwoo would tease him at home. 

 

Myungsoo, for his part, took the transition from boyfriends in the club to completely exclusive rather easily. He had always told Sungyeol that his Ice Prince facade was just that; now having the one person who knew who he truly was nearby made it even easier for Myungsoo to finally shed that image of himself. The younger was still serious about his creative work and his passions, but he now was able to let himself smile and laugh more just because Sungyeol was right by his side. 

 

Now that he had the opportunity to be with Sungyeol as much as he wanted, Myungsoo definitely took advantage of it. He would either wait for the older boy or ask Sungyeol to wait for him after classes, just so he could stay by the taller boy’s side longer. Sungyeol found himself hanging out in alcoves or in the university cafe more than he ever had before. If the two weren’t able to meet up on-campus, usually Myungsoo would show up on Sungyeol and Dongwoo’s doorstep, bearing some sort of food or beverage (Americanos mostly) before making himself at home. 

 

Dongwoo found the two to be unbelievably adorable, especially when he got to contrast how the two acted together both in the club and out. While the couple were both passionate and a little crazy at the club, whenever Dongwoo saw the two together at home, he thought they looked like the most domestic and artsy couple out there. He enjoyed flustering his roommate with little smirks and half grins as he watched the two laze around the apartment together. 

 

They made strides in their physical relationship as well, despite their overall cheesiness. Sungyeol had never been a fan of skinship, at least outside of a more romantic setting; he had no problem making out with Myungsoo in every booth or corridor they could find at the club, but he struggled to even kiss Myungsoo goodbye on-campus. Once he saw just how happy Myungsoo was with his touches and small kisses while they talked at the bar over their drinks, he decided to continue the displays of affection elsewhere, much to the younger’s joy. 

 

Myungsoo proved himself to be quite the cuddler, despite the dominance he could let loose during their more passionate moments. He loved showering Sungyeol with pecks on the cheek or quick kisses whatever chance he got. He always had to be touching the older-- it may have been more of his possessive nature than anything else-- be it an arm around the taller boy’s waist, holding Sungyeol’s always slightly cold hand, or cuddling up to the older as they sat next to each other on a couch or in a booth. 

 

The heavily-enjoyed makeouts continued as the boys kept up their weekly ritual of coming to the club during Dongwoo’s shifts. Even with the knowledge that they could fully enjoy one another outside the club setting, the couple still found that those two nights of the week were their time to cut loose and give in to their more passionate urges for each other. Sungyeol continued to pull his boyfriend out on the dancefloor to awkwardly dance the night away, while Myungsoo would end the dancing with a rough kiss and pulling his boyfriend to the closest place where they could enjoy each other to the fullest. 

 

Despite Myungsoo’s eagerness to be with Sungyeol in every way possible, Sungyeol continued to stop the younger if things were beginning to move too quickly (even if Sungyeol himself wanted to keep going). That’s not to say that Sungyeol was being a complete prude to the boy. After stopping their makeouts while in the club, Sungyeol had no qualms with continuing right where they left off once the boys returned to the older’s apartment. Through the heated kisses and muffled moans, the two were free to roam their hands everywhere they could. The first night that Myungsoo got Sungyeol out of his navy button up shirt and could cover the older’s chest in marks was one of the most erotic experiences of the younger’s life-- and he hadn’t even got into the older’s pants yet. 

 

As the two would make out either on the living room couch or in Sungyeol’s bed (they really had full-reign of Sungyeol’s apartment on those nights), there was also plenty of groping and loud moans echoing through the small apartment. After weeks of constant groping along waistbands and end seams, Sungyeol could finally feel the fullness of Myungsoo’s amazing ass skin-to-skin; he had been  this  close to breaking some of their usual boundaries that night, especially with the volume Myungsoo’s moans rose to, coupled with the increased friction between their still-slightly clothed crouches.  

 

Those nights in the bed also became outlets for their sexual frustrations, particularly after both had a few drinks in the systems. Only one time had they gone farther than jerking each other off and that was on Myungsoo’s 21st birthday a few weeks back. For once, Sungyeol had pushed the younger onto his back and taken control, kissing down Myungsoo’s throat, chest, and finally along the waistband of the boy’s tight jeans. Dongwoo had been very liberal with the shots that night, so the younger could only lay back and watch in pure drunken pleasure as Sungyeol moved down the younger’s toned chest. The older pulled Myungsoo’s incredibly hard cock from the confines of his jeans and wrapping his lips around the length, giving the boy the best blowjob he had ever received. 

 

And in the weeks following, Myungsoo took every opportunity to try and return the favor. Sungyeol would always shake him off, distracting the young photographer with a kiss or pulling him someplace else. The ever-present  soon  was not lost on the younger; Myungsoo just didn't know how much longer he could wait before he would burst.

 

~*~      

The couple returned to Sungyeol’s apartment soon after Myungsoo spoiled his boyfriend with yet another iced Americano. “Someday, you’re going to have heart palpitations because of all this coffee you drink,” Myungsoo had grumbled, handing over a few paper bills to the cashier. 

 

Sungyeol grinned, happily taking the first sip of the beverage. “You’re about two years too late on that one, ‘Soo.” The younger’s eyes widened and Sungyeol giggled. “I might have gone a little overboard during exams first-year… I gave myself arrhythmia and had to quit drinking coffee for a bit. I managed to work my way back up to this level, thank the lord!”

 

Myungsoo looked over at the older, stretching his arm towards the drink in Sungyeol’s hand. “Maybe I should just take this--”

 

“Touch this Americano and you won’t be able to lay a hand on me tonight.” 

 

Myungsoo quickly retracted his hand and the two boys had left the cafe. 

 

After returning and cuddling up on the couch together, Sungyeol found himself with his feet propped up on the coffee table, his hand running through Myungsoo’s long, dark locks as the younger’s head laid in his lap. Myungsoo watched the television for awhile, before rolling onto his back and starting to flip through his camera’s memory card. 

 

Dongwoo walked out of his bedroom, already dressed for his bartending shift. He couldn’t hide the smile on his face at the sight of the two--  “You two are just so cute, Yeolie~!” he would squeal \-- and walked into the kitchen for a bottle of water. “Am I going to see you two later?” the bartender asked, opening the bottle for a drink. 

 

Sungyeol glanced up from the TV. “Yeah, we’ll be there,” he replied. Myungsoo nodded emphatically from Sungyeol’s lap. 

 

Dongwoo giggled, fluffing Sungyeol’s hair along the way, much to the taller boy’s complaints. “I’ll see you lovebirds later!” He laughed loudly and quickly ran out the door as Sungyeol readied his arm to aim a pillow at him. Myungsoo laughed from his boyfriend’s lap, as the tall boy kept his lower half still as to not disturb the younger. 

 

Sungyeol resettled himself as the front door slammed and let out a groan. “Damn, I need to get him laid.”

 

Myungsoo laughed, looking up from his camera and into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Maybe you should worry about yourself first.”

 

Sungyeol looked down at the boy in his lap, unamused. “I see you want to be smacked with this pillow now.”

 

Myungsoo put his hands up near his face in surrender. One hand was slightly off, due to the camera still in his hold. “Forget I said it,” he replied, turning back to his camera’s viewfinder.

 

Sungyeol groaned again, pushing his head back into the couch cushions. “‘Soo, I know how much you want to, but I already said--”

 

“I know, I know!” Myungsoo interrupted, annoyance still evident in his voice, despite the montone he used. “It’ll happen when it happens; we can’t force it, it needs to be the right time, blah blah blah…”  

 

“Myungsoo,” Sungyeol clipped, looking down at the photographer. 

 

The younger sighed, facing back up into Sungyeol’s eyes. “Sungyeol, I get it. We’re taking it slow, doing things right. You know I’m ready when you are; It doesn’t make the anticipation any easier though.” 

 

Sungyeol ran his hand through Myungsoo’s hair again, this time pulling the younger’s head up to meet his softly. “Thank you,” he smiled, as the two of them broke their kiss. “You’re being too sweet about this.”

 

Myungsoo sat up and curled into Sungyeol’s side, reaching a hand along the older’s jawline. “I care about you, Sungyeol. I’ll wait as long as I have to because you’re worth it to me.”

 

Sungyeol could feel his cheeks warming; Myungsoo must have noticed his flush as he leaned over and pecked Sungyeol quickly. Sungyeol rested his head on Myungsoo’s, as the younger laid on Sungyeol’s shoulder this time. Sungyeol found himself reaching towards the camera still in the boy’s hand. “You’ve been looking through that for awhile. Did you take some good shots this week?”

 

Myungsoo hummed in the affirmative, pulling his camera in front of the two of them to see the camera’s display. The younger began to scroll through the shots and Sungyeol listened to Myungsoo’s explanations of what he did to the scenery and why he shot it that way, and Sungyeol would give his affirmative comments on the images he particularly liked. The first few times Sungyeol had commented on his boyfriend’s pictures, he came home the next week to a small delivery box on the counter addressed to him. He opened the package only to find framed shots of the exact photos he had picked out from Myungsoo’s camera, along with a small note,  Because they made you happy . Sungyeol had called the younger boy in excitement and told him how much he loved them, as he hung them around his bedroom.

 

Myungsoo was a fan of still life photography. Most of his shots revolved around nature or inanimate objects. It was incredibly rare that he ever had a person in his shots, and even then, it was usually either through shadows or far-distance silhouettes. Sungyeol had asked him about it a few weeks before, to which the younger replied, “I don’t know. I guess most people just don’t strike me with that feeling that I need to capture them in the moment like those more natural shots do.” 

 

As Myungsoo continued to scroll, Sungyeol made him stop and go back to the previous photo. Myungsoo ducked his head shyly, but did as the older asked, returning to a shot without much nature and a whole lot of one person in it. 

 

It was from the university cafe a few mornings before-- Sungyeol only knew because it was the only day he woke up early that week and he was in his favorite grey sweater-- and showed Sungyeol curled up in the booth seat, staring out the cafe window with his straw between his lips. The sun was filtering through the window, creating a beautiful play of shadows across his face and Sungyeol’s expression looked so serene and carefree. 

 

Sungyeol eventually pulled the camera from Myungsoo’s hand, continuing to stare at the photograph. “Myungsoo…” he breathed. “When did you--”

 

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” Myungsoo said bashfully, prying the camera from his boyfriend’s hands. Sungyeol relented and Myungsoo quickly turned off the camera and began disassembling it to return to his carrier. 

 

Sungyeol just glanced at the younger, still in awe. “Myungsoo,” he said, his tone making the younger look at him. “You don’t take photos of people though…”

 

“I don’t really care about the subject,” Myungsoo said sheepishly, returning the various pieces of equipment to his bag. “I just wanted to take a picture of the beauty I saw in front of me.”

 

Sungyeol continued to stare at Myungsoo, as the boy finished packing up his camera and turned back to the taller. “Myungsoo,” Sungyeol breathed, the photographer getting more nervous by the second. “It’s beautiful. I really  really like it.” To prove his point further, Sungyeol leaned in, capturing Myungsoo’s lips in a short, but deep kiss. 

 

Myungsoo smiled as they separated. “Maybe I can take a few more of you later? Without the glasses this time?”

 

Sungyeol laughed and got up from the couch, untangling himself from the younger boy. “Maybe later. For now, let’s get ready to go.” 

 

~*~ 

 

For a Thursday night, Sungyeol and Myungsoo found the club to be fairly packed. Not that either boy was complaining-- more people meant that they had to stay close to one another, something they were happy to do. Dongwoo had snuck away from a group of college girls to quickly make the couple their usual drinks, as they settled at one end of the bar. There was only one stool available, which Myungsoo took the liberty of sitting on, but the younger held Sungyeol close enough that the taller boy was basically standing over Myungsoo’s lap. 

 

As usual, the two were in their own world. They continued to talk over the music, sipping their drinks slowly. Myungsoo ran his hand along Sungyeol’s jawline, fingers brushing into his long fringe hanging slightly. The photographer could only admire his boyfriend’s wide, bright brown eyes, shining under the light of the club-- and no longer hidden behind his glasses-- and the joyful smile on Sungyeol’s face, showing his white smile and hint of his gums. 

 

“You’re staring again, ‘Soo.” Sungyeol broke the younger from his trance, ghosting his fingers along the v-neck of Myungsoo’s undershirt. 

 

Myungsoo smiled at the contact, pulling the taller marginally closer by tightening his hold around Sungyeol’s waist. “It’s because you look so good, ‘Yeolie,” he replied, not bothering to hide the huskiness in his tone. 

 

Sungyeol shuddered inwardly, trying not to show just how turned on he was just from that. The taller wasn’t sure what had been happening with him lately, but Myungsoo was able to turn him on with only the smallest things; it was only a matter of time before Sungyeol knew he would give in. But he had been the stubborn one, trying to hold back from going all the way with Myungsoo; he felt like he had to keep up the facade of wanting to wait, despite how badly he wanted to end this period of abstinence. 

 

Sungyeol couldn’t deny just how badly Myungsoo was affecting him tonight. The younger knew just how much Sungyeol enjoyed seeing him in v-necks. Myungsoo had overrun his closet with them two months ago, after Sungyeol expressed just how much he loved the younger in them. The younger had paired the white v-neck with a blue-pressed suit jacket and a pair of dark wash jeans that were doing wonders to his amazing ass. To top that off, he had gelled up his bangs to swoop up and out of his face, leaving his perfect facial structure on display. All it did was make Sungyeol want to mark the boy’s neck so  badly . 

 

Not to say that Sungyeol felt he looked like a complete slob in comparison. The older wore his black leather jacket with the quarter sleeves, and a low slung black tank underneath, just because he know how much Myungsoo loved his collarbones. His dark skinny jeans were tucked into his combat boots, and he had styled his bangs to be half up and away from his face, showing off his large eyes (much to Myungsoo’s joy, he knew) and the moles dotting along his face and neck.

 

There was a slight tension between the couple over the last few hours; not an awkward or aggressive one, but more of a sexual one. They started getting ready to go out together as usual once the subject of Sungyeol’s picture had been dropped. Even before they left the apartment and entered the club, they could feel it in the air around them. Touches seemed to linger even more so than usual and the few kisses they had exchanged seemed to have a hint of something far more passionate bubbling up. Myungsoo’s hold on Sungyeol’s waist seemed to even have a much more possessive quality to it. 

 

The photograph seemed to ignite a mini-argument within himself that Sungyeol had been struggling with for a little while. He knew that Myungsoo cared about him a lot-- the photographer was not shy about saying it-- and Sungyeol couldn’t deny just how hard he cared for the younger as well. Myungsoo had wormed his way so deep into Sungyeol’s life, the older couldn’t imagine not having him by his side. Sungyeol couldn’t fathom going to the club alone or even hanging out on campus as much as he did now, if not for Myungsoo. Myungsoo was with him all the time, so much so that Dongwoo considered him a third roommate, joking about making the younger contribute some rent. 

 

Most nights, if Myungsoo hadn’t left by the time Sungyeol was wanting to go to sleep, Sungyeol would just let the boy curl up in bed with him for the night. Myungsoo, ever the cuddler he was, always said that the nights he spent with Sungyeol were the best nights’ sleep he could get. Sungyeol couldn’t lie about how much he enjoyed waking up to the younger buried in his chest, with his bedhead and half-awake expression as Sungyeol’s alarm would go off. Myungsoo had even started leaving clothes and toiletries behind; the younger now had two drawers in Sungyeol’s dresser, a few shelves in the older’s closet, and a compartment in Sungyeol’s console storage for his camera accessories.

 

As open as Myungsoo and Sungyeol were regarding their feelings towards each other-- with Myungsoo being far more public about it-- they had never quite confessed everything to each other. They would say how much they cared for the other boy and how they couldn’t imagine being without them; however,  ‘ love ’ remained unspoken. Sungyeol could only infer that Myungsoo was just as crazy for him, but the taller still couldn’t bring himself to vocalize it.  

 

Seeing that picture on Myungsoo’s camera a few hours before though… Plus, hearing the younger call him “beauty” in the shot, despite how much Sungyeol would have wanted to disagree, and the knowledge that  Sungyeol  was the first person to have ever inspired Myungsoo enough to take a photograph of him, had made Sungyeol’s heart pound so so much. It was at that moment that Sungyeol realized he not only cared deeply for the young photographer, but was without-a-doubt, head over heels in  love  with Kim Myungsoo.  

 

Despite how sure Sungyeol was that his feelings were reciprocated, he still wanted to find some way to make the moment he said it aloud something special. Considering their strange beginnings, Sungyeol felt that Myungsoo deserved a special moment like that. Sungyeol really wasn’t known for these type of cheesy, emotional displays-- yet another reason why the older knew the moment would be special for the two of them. 

 

Myungsoo may have said that he was fine with going at Sungyeol’s set pace for their physical relationship, but Sungyeol could tell otherwise. As the two continued to pass the time at the bar, Sungyeol could feel his resolve waning more and more. 

 

The people to the couple’s left got up from their stools and moved away from the bar area. Sungyeol moved to sit down, only to be met with resistance as Myungsoo kept his arms secured. “I want to sit, ‘Soo,” Sungyeol groaned, using a bit of aegyo that he knew the younger would go crazy over. 

 

Myungsoo pulled his boyfriend even closer, moving one of his knees between Sungyeol’s legs. At this point, Sungyeol only had to kneel down a few inches and he would be straddling Myungsoo’s lap-- he actually wouldn’t be surprised if this was the younger’s overall goal. 

 

The raven-haired boy pulled Sungyeol closer, burying his nose in the older’s neck. “Then go ahead and sit here,” Myungsoo purred, leaving lazy kisses along Sungyeol’s neck, before biting down right at the juncture of his collarbone. 

 

Sungyeol couldn’t contain a small moan; Myungsoo definitely knew which spots were the ones to drive the taller crazy.  Knew it.  Sungyeol could tell exactly the direction their night was heading; maybe even farther than the younger was anticipating. He pulled the younger from his neck, looking into Myungsoo’s dark eyes, already darkening more with how turned on he was. Sungyeol’s hand moved to the nape of Myungsoo’s head, as he leaned down, connecting their lips in a rough kiss.  

 

He broke away a moment later, leaving a groaning Myungsoo gripping onto his hips. “Sungyeolie…” 

 

Sungyeol couldn’t hide his bright, gummy smile as he stared down at his pouting boyfriend. “I have to go to the bathroom, ‘Soo. We can go home after, ok?” Myungsoo nodded silently, releasing the taller from his hold. 

 

Sungyeol walked away from the bar and down a side corridor to the bathrooms. After battling his way through a few frisky couples-- he really can’t say anything because that was usually him and Myungsoo-- he walked into the men’s room and straight to the sink. He didn’t necessarily need to go; he just needed a quick moment away from his ever-so-sexy boyfriend. His mind was still spinning; there were so many paths this night could go down. It could be just another night for them or Sungyeol could go crazy, break his own rule, and finally sleep with the ridiculously handsome partner of his… OR even crazier, he could come clean about his feelings, confess to Myungsoo, and then see where that all leads… 

 

Sungyeol sighed in front of the mirror. He leaned against the counter, took a deep breath or two, and finally splashed a little water on his face. As he dabbed his face dry with a towel, he stared at his reflection resolutely.  You know what-- fuck it all. Just see what happens . That’s how he had felt the first time he and Myungsoo met and look where that led him. Surely, this could work out just as well. 

 

With his decision made, Sungyeol left the washroom and headed back to the bar. As he rounded the corner, he spotted his boyfriend finishing off the last of his drink. Myungsoo’s face was expressionless and unamused, something Sungyeol hadn’t seen since before they started meeting up with each other. The Ice Prince was apparently back. 

 

Sungyeol was a little confused, until he got closer and realized that the girl sitting in the stool next to Myungsoo wasn’t just sitting there-- she was definitely staring at him, lips moving rapidly as she attempted to flirt with the uninterested boy. Sungyeol paused where he was; Myungsoo’s back was turned to him from this position, but he could begin to hear the one-sided conversation that was being had. 

 

“Oh come on now, there has to be  something   we can talk about.” The girl was obviously drunk, if the way she was slurring some of her syllables was any indication. She was turned in the stool, facing Myungsoo’s back, trying to reach out and touch his hand near his empty glass. “Come on. At least let me get you another round. Or we can go dance even--”

 

“Not interested,” Myungsoo interrupted, turning slightly, but only to face the bar straight-on. 

 

The girl continued to blatantly stare at Myungsoo’s profile; Sungyeol could feel his blood beginning to burn, yet he remained where he was. Myungsoo looked like he could handle himself. 

 

“Now now, oppa,” the girl said, leaning in to Myungsoo; apparently, she thought him turning counted as interest. “I can’t just leave someone as handsome as you alone. Just one round with me, come on.” The double entendre was  not lost on Sungyeol, although he could see the annoyance flash through Myungsoo’s expressions as the realization came to him. The girl then moved her hand in a way that she apparently thought was sly, trying to grasp Myungsoo’s wrist. 

 

Myungsoo snapped his hand up, this time facing the girl straight-on. Sungyeol could see the annoyance blazing in his eyes. “Look, let me explain this to you as simply as I can. I’m not interested in talking with you, drinking with you, or dancing with you. Nothing! I already have someone I want to do all that with and more. I have someone I love, so get lost!” 

 

The girl froze in obvious fright at Myungsoo suddenly raising his voice. The raven-haired male stood up, and began to storm off in Sungyeol’s direction, obviously not noting where he was going, as he ran straight into his boyfriend’s chest. Sungyeol steadied him with his hands before Myungsoo could lose his balance. “Sungyeol!” the younger exclaimed. “When did you-- I swear, she just came up to me, and-- how much of that did you hear?”

 

Sungyeol ran his hands down Myungsoo’s arms, feeling the boy’s shoulders relax as he did. “Enough. I know she’s just some drunk girl--”

 

“Oppa!” a loud scream was echoed behind them. 

 

Myungsoo groaned. “Can we leave, like right now, please?”  

 

Sungyeol smiled, reaching down and clasping Myungsoo’s hand, as the two began walking to the door. Myungsoo moved to stand at Sungyeol’s side once they had a wide enough aisle way they could walk through together. As they took their first steps out of the club and began walking towards the subway station, Myungsoo hesitantly looked up at Sungyeol. “Sungyeol, you know I really had no interest in her, right?”

 

Sungyeol met Myungsoo’s worried eyes, giving him a small smile and a squeeze between their clasped hands. “I know. I showed up right before you blew up on her. I heard most of what you both were saying.”

 

Myungsoo visibly relaxed. “OK, good. I’m glad you could hear us; I just didn’t want you to think--” The younger boy startled, dropping Sungyeol’s hand and froze in the middle of the sidewalk. “Wait, you heard  everything \--”

 

“Come on, ‘Soo!” Sungyeol exclaimed, grabbing the younger’s hand once again to keep them moving towards the train station. “I have something different in mind for us tonight!” 

 

Myungsoo quickened his pace to match the longer strides of his boyfriend. “Different? DIfferent, as in what?”

 

This time, Sungyeol stopped them both in the middle of the sidewalk, Myungsoo almost bumping into him again. He took a deep breath before looking into Myungsoo’s eyes. “I don’t know ‘Soo. Maybe different like, making love to my boyfriend, different?”

 

Myungsoo’s eyes widened, before he tightened his grip on Sungyeol’s hand and took the lead running towards their subway stop.

 

~*~ 

 

Sungyeol  had no idea how they even managed to make it into his apartment, much less get their shoes off. As soon as the door to his apartment closed, Myungsoo had pushed the taller into the wall of the entryway, devouring his full lips. Sungyeol’s arms wrapped around the younger boy, one hand moving underneath Myungsoo’s jacket and shirt to feel Myungsoo’s toned back. His other hand clenched to the nape of younger's neck, using his height and his hold on Myungsoo to take some control of the kiss. 

 

Myungsoo gripped the older by his hips, positioning the taller right between his legs, bringing their lower regions to finally brush against each other. The raven-haired boy then began to brush his tongue against Sungyeol’s full lips, and the older immediately granted him entrance into his mouth. Sliding a hand up the front of Sungyeol’s chest, the younger then moved his hand to Sungyeol’s back, twining his arm around the older boy while pulling the two of them even closer together. Sungyeol rewarded the younger with a jerk of his hips into Myungsoo’s and a hard suck to the younger’s tongue. Myungsoo couldn’t contain his moans, letting them out as he separated from Sungyeol’s lips and moved to start sucking to the older boy’s neck. 

 

Sungyeol let out a small keen as he felt Myungsoo move along the column of his neck. He had a feeling that he would come out of this night with quite a few new marks, but he definitely wouldn’t be the only one. The hand he had under Myungsoo’s shirt began to move, slowly tracing back to the younger’s front, where Sungyeol could feel the slight definition of his abs, hidden under the fabric. Sungyeol counted himself lucky that someone as breathtakingly beautiful as Myungsoo was actually his. 

 

His hand continued moving along Myungsoo’s front, tracing a slow, slow path down the seam of Myungsoo’s crotch. Sungyeol could feel a shiver travel through the younger at the touch, and he smiled to himself that he had this kind of effect on the boy. Myungsoo’s nips were getting rougher and sloppier as Sungyeol kept his hand tracing along the noticeable bulge in the younger’s jeans. A shot of boldness ran through him and Sungyeol finally grasped as much of the younger as he could through his jeans-- the boy was so damn  big \-- and Myungsoo bit down hard right in Sungyeol’s most sensitive spot near his shoulder. Both boys let out loud moans, as Myungsoo held Sungyeol’s jaw to hold their eye contact with each other before colliding their lips together in a searing open-mouthed kiss. 

 

When the two finally had to part for air, Myungsoo’s lust-filled eyes stared into Sungyeol’s. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me right now?” Myungsoo breathed, his tone low and incredibly husky. 

 

Sungyeol stared back at his boyfriend with a wicked grin. He untangled himself from Myungsoo’s hold and moved his hands underneath the suit jacket the boy wore, peeling it off of a pliant Myungsoo. He leaned down for another open mouth kiss, breaking off as soon as he felt the jacket leave his boyfriend’s shoulders. Jacket in-hand, he pushed himself off the wall and out of Myungsoo’s hold, walking over the back of the couch, draping the discarded garment over it. “Oh, I know exactly what I’m doing right now,” he smirked, staring back at the younger, who was still frozen in the doorway. 

 

With that, Sungyeol then peeled off his own jacket, placing it next to Myungsoo’s discarded jacket. He could see Myungsoo’s already-darkened orbs shimmering in excitement, yet the boy still looked apprehensive. “Sungyeol,” he breathed out. “You have no idea how difficult it is going to be to control myself tonight, if you keep this up--” 

 

“I don’t recall wanting you to control yourself, Myungsoo.”

 

Myungsoo started, still frozen and staring at the taller as though he wasn’t sure this situation was really happening. 

 

Sungyeol couldn’t take the tension anymore; his own jeans were already far  far  too tight after what had already transpired. “‘Soo, this night can end two ways right now. I’m going to my bedroom and you can either come join me or you can stay out here and we can solve both of our problems on our own. You decide.” 

 

Immediately, he set down the hallway and into his bedroom. Rushed footsteps followed him maybe two seconds later, and Sungyeol found himself pushed roughly onto his bed. A flustered Myungsoo sat on top of him, straddling his waist, and bringing both their clothed lower regions together. “Sungyeol,” the younger breathed, his breath coming between small pants. “Are you absolutely sure about this?”

 

“Shit, Myungsoo; I’m not some fifteen year-old virgin,” Sungyeol replied. “You’ve been so patient and I'm tired of holding myself back.  We’ve  waited long enough.”

 

Myungsoo shifted more of his weight, resting his lower half right up against Sungyeol’s. “What changed your mind?” he asked, running small kisses along Sungyeol’s exposed collar bones. 

 

“Nothing really,” Sungyeol said. “A couple of things just made me realize how much I care about you. You always being here with me, your picture today, what you said to the girl tonight--”

 

Myungsoo’s head snapped up. “Sungyeol, I swear all I told her was--”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Myungsoo gaped, freezing in place as he stared into Sungyeol’s eyes. After a few moments, Myungsoo brought his hand to lovingly caress Sungyeol’s cheek. “R-Really?”

 

Sungyeol smiled, relieved at seeing the pure joy apparent on Myungsoo’s face. He brought his hand up to grasp Myungsoo’s own cheek, pulling the younger to meet him in a soft, passionate kiss. He swore that Myungsoo looked on the verge of tears; the boy looked so ridiculously happy. “I do. I’ve felt it for awhile now,” Sungyeol said, running his hand along Myungsoo’s cheek. 

 

Myungsoo’s thumb continued to rub the older’s cheek. “Sungyeol, I love you so much…” He leaned down, pulling the older into another longer, passionate kiss. 

 

Sungyeol shifted his legs, moving them out from under the younger, only to wrap them around Myungsoo’s waist. He broke their kiss and stared up into his boyfriend’s joyful gaze. “If you love me so much, then let’s do something about it,” Sungyeol said, a teasing tone to his voice. At Myungsoo’s blank stare, Sungyeol rolled his hips, crashing them into Myungsoo’s and earning a low groan from the younger. Myungsoo stared down at the taller, waiting for him to give the ultimate permission. 

 

“Make love to me, Myungsoo.”

 

Myungsoo didn’t need to be told twice. “As you wish.” He then proceeded to peel Sungyeol’s tank top from his chest and toss it onto the floor, sealing their lips together once again. The kiss was rough and passionate and even a little sloppy, but the two wouldn’t have it any other way. With their feelings now in the open, it felt like neither of them were holding back. They continued their kisses, moving their heads in sync with small gasps and moans breaking through when they parted for quick breaths. 

 

Sungyeol couldn’t control his movements as he felt himself thrusting upwards into Myungsoo’s hips above him. The younger responded eagerly, grinding their clothed lower regions together. Sungyeol needed to feel Myungsoo’s skin; he couldn’t bear the tension between them. He ran both his hands swiftly underneath Myungsoo’s v-neck, pushing the fabric up to his shoulders. They broke their kiss as the older pulled the shirt completely off, exposing Myungsoo’s broad shoulders and the slightly defined muscles of the boy’s chest and abs. 

 

Myungsoo only stared at Sungyeol, his eyes almost black with lust. As Sungyeol stared back at the younger boy, he finally arched upwards and latched onto Myungsoo’s neck. He had wanted to mark the boy’s neck so  badly  that night; now was his best opportunity. With a hand buried in Myungsoo’s dark locks, Sungyeol kept the younger’s head in the perfect position as he nipped and sucked all along the long column of his neck. 

 

Myungsoo groaned, continuing to thrust down into Sungyeol’s hips, almost as a sign of how turned on the older was making him. His hand made a slow trail down the longer chest of his boyfriend, making Sungyeol’s skin feel like it was on fire behind Myungsoo’s fingers. Myungsoo’s touch continued to embolden the older, as Sungyeol continued his ministrations on the other side of Myungsoo’s neck. 

 

Myungsoo’s hand moved to settled on the button of Sungyeol’s jeans, He skillfully unbuttoned them, moving the zipper down as well. Sungyeol released his boyfriend’s neck, both admiring the marks he left behind and sighing in pleasure as the younger moved to strip him of his jeans. He couldn’t help the relieved sigh when his clothed erection was freed from the jeans, the length stiff against the fabric of his boxers. 

 

Myungsoo eased his full weight onto Sungyeol’s body, the older falling back into the sheets and pillows, as Myungsoo moved to give him a quick, open-mouthed kiss. The younger broke away with a wicked smirk, slowly working his way down Sungyeol’s chest, leaving small pecks and nips on his way down to the older’s very excited member. Myungsoo turned his head slightly, his nose rubbing against Sungyeol’s erection ever-so-lightly. Just that light touch had the older boy let loose a loud moan, his hips shifting to position his cock right at Myungsoo’s face. 

 

The younger boy chuckled, his hand reaching into the fabric of Sungyeol’s boxers. “Yeolie, I have wanted to return this favor to you for  weeks, ” Myungsoo purred. 

 

Sungyeol’s hand worked its way back into Myungsoo’s hair. “Then don’t keep me waiting anymore, ‘Soo,” he replied, tugging lightly on the strands. 

 

Myungsoo wasted no more time, removing the cotton boxers in a swift motion, leaving Sungyeol gasping from both the contact and relief from his erection freed of all barriers. Myungsoo ran his hand along the base, placing his thumb along the head and rubbing the precum all along the tip. Sungyeol groaned low in his throat; this may not have been the first time Myungsoo’s hands were on his cock, but the anticipation of what was to come excited him to no end.

 

Myungsoo finally moved to the shaft, tracing the length slowly with his tongue. Everything about the older boy was so long and beautiful-- his cock was no exception. Reaching the tip, Myungsoo then pulled it into his mouth, beginning a slow suck as his free hand moved to begin a rhythm at the base. Sungyeol began to release a steady stream of moans. They then grew louder as the rhythm picked up and Myungsoo began sucking more and more of his length into his mouth, his head moving to bob along with the rhythm of his hand. 

 

The actions continued, as Myungsoo continued to suck as much of his boyfriends length as he could, while letting his hand pleasure the areas he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Sungyeol’s hips continued to thrust up into Myungsoo’s mouth and the older boy could feel his control slowly slipping away. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he used his grip on the younger’s hair to pull Myungsoo away just before his orgasm could occur. 

 

Sungyeol pulled Myungsoo up into a rough kiss, moving his hand down to Myungsoo’s jeans and undoing them. Myungsoo looked lost as they broke their kiss, oblivious to the opened jeans resting on his hips. “Yeolie, what did I do? I didn’t even make you come--” Myungsoo whimpered, moving to go back down to the older’s neglected length. 

 

“‘Soo, no!” the older exclaimed, keeping his grip tight on the younger’s nape. At the still-lost expression, Sungyeol continued, “That was fucking amazing, all right? But I want the first time I come with you to be because you’re inside me. We can do all the other things later.” 

 

Myungsoo’s face lit up in a bright grin.  How the hell was the boy this cute when they were in the middle of sex, of all things?  “Really?” he asked. 

 

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it,” the older said, pecking the boy quickly. He tugged at the jeans one more time. “Now hurry up and get naked, ‘Soo!”

 

Myungsoo didn’t need to be told twice, quickly pulling himself off the bed and shedding both his jeans and boxers to the ground, before jumping back on top of Sungyeol, skin-to-skin. Sungyeol opened his legs wider, allowing Myungsoo to settle between them as they shared a long kiss, their arms wrapped around each other. They shifted slightly, allowing both their freed erections to rub against each other, eliciting moans in both their throats. Myungsoo broke away first, staring down into his boyfriend’s bright eyes. “Lube?” 

 

Sungyeol removed an arm from around Myungsoo’s back, reaching to his end table drawer and grabbing the bottle of clear fluid. “It’s been a little while, so be gentle,” the older replied with a smile. 

 

Myungsoo pecked his nose, taking the bottle from his hand. “You’re too cute.” He squeezed a good amount into his hand, rubbing it along all his fingers. “I promise, I’ll be gentle,” he replied. “Until you tell me otherwise.”

 

Sungyeol laughed. “Don’t worry; I’m just as vocal in bed.”

 

“Good,” Myungsoo replied, leaning back into the older boy. “I like vocal.” He pulled Sungyeol into a soft kiss, as he stuck one finger into the older boy simultaneously. Sungyeol’s breath shifted slightly, but he quickly returned the kiss. Myungsoo broke off. “You’re ok?”

 

Sungyeol nodded, slight pain evident in his expression. “I’m fine. It’s just been that long.” He moved up to peck Myungsoo’s lips once more as he felt Myungsoo’s finger moving all around the rim of his entrance. “Do another, please. Just distract me well enough.”

 

Myungsoo nodded, joining their lips together once more, pushing his tongue into Sungyeol’s willing mouth. As Sungyeol continued to respond enthusiastically to the kiss, the younger then inserted a second finger inside him, now moving both around and scissoring as he went. Sungyeol let out a smaller gasp of pain, but the rocking of his hips let Myungsoo know that he was still feeling pleasure from their actions. 

 

Once Myungsoo felt that Sungyeol was feeling no pain, he then added the third finger inside him, leaving Sungyeol to actually break the kiss and grimace. As he continued to make smaller movements with his fingers, Myungsoo kissed along Sungyeol’s collar bones. “Breathe Yeolie, it’s ok,” he sighed. 

 

Sungyeol groaned, this time a mixture of pleasure and pain as Myungsoo’s finger brushed in a perfect combination inside of him. “Seriously ‘Soo, I don’t need your sass right now,” he argued. “Just keep in mind how long we’ve been together and the fact that I was in a bit of dry spell before you came around…”

 

“Glad I can break it,” the younger replied, keeping his teasing tone. He brought his fingers together from the scissoring motion he had been doing and thrust up quickly inside Sungyeol, getting a loud moan out of the taller boy. 

 

“Fuck, Myungsoo! Do that again, please!”

 

Myungsoo smirked, positioning himself to hover above Sungyeol’s body. “Oh don’t worry, I will.” Without warning, he pulled his fingers from Sungyeol’s entrance. Sungyeol groaned at the loss and stared up at his boyfriend pitifully. “But, I’ll do it with something other than these.” 

 

After a few  far-too-long seconds, Myungsoo positioned himself right at Sungyeol’s entrance and slowly pushed the tip inside. He paused, despite Sungyeol’s many  come on come on  pleas, waiting until he felt the older was better adjusted to the intrusion. 

 

Sungyeol was in a painful, pleasurable heaven as Myungsoo slowly inched his way inside of him. The younger was well-endowed, Sungyeol knew, and despite how long it had been since Sungyeol allowed someone else in his bed, he was desperate to get the boy fully sheathed inside him. But Myungsoo was just taking his fucking damn time and Sungyeol couldn’t take it. 

 

Sungyeol moved his hips up, trying to start a rhythm and envelope Myungsoo further inside him. Myungsoo grabbed onto the older’s hips, halting them from thrusting any further. Sungyeol groaned, turning his head to one side. 

 

“Damnit Myungsoo; hurry up!”

 

Myungsoo chuckled. “You are one awfully bossy bottom, Yeolie.”

 

Sungyeol growled, staring back up into his boyfriend’s smirking face. “It’s because I fucking know what I want. And what I want is for you to just get inside and fuck me!”

 

Myungsoo shifted his weight and moved his face inches from the older’s. “Then I guess it’s time for me to listen.” With that, he rotated his hips roughly, pushing his length from just the tip to fully sheathed inside Sungyeol, letting out a loud moan as Myungsoo felt his length enveloped in Sungyeol’s warmth. 

 

Sungyeol swore he saw stars momentarily; he had sucked in a large breath as Myungsoo pushed inside him, both staying completely still as they adjusted.  This is going to be the best orgasm of my life if the foreplay is any indication.  Sungyeol’s mind raced, willing his body to adjust quickly to Myungsoo’s large intrusion; the older loved Myungsoo’s cock, but fuck, he knew their first few times sleeping together would end up with this intense wait for their bodies to adjust just because of Myungsoo’s sheer girth... not that Sungyeol complained. It didn’t help that Sungyeol hadn’t bottomed in quite awhile either; Myungsoo was the first person he was willing to be submissive for since he lost his virginity in high school. 

 

Myungsoo was no better. He desperately wanted to start shifting his hips around and find that spot in Sungyeol once again to elicit the older boy’s loud moans. Sungyeol told him to be gentle though and Myungsoo would do whatever the taller boy wanted him to do-- part of loving someone else, right? Myungsoo bit his bottom lip as he felt Sungyeol’s warmth surrounding his cock. Thank God Sungyeol hadn’t tried a blowjob on him that night; Myungsoo had the feeling his resolve would have been pitiful. He was already struggling not to come from his current position-- he couldn’t imagine how much better it would get once they started moving. 

 

Sungyeol let out a small keen, moving his hips ever so slowly. Myungsoo circled his hips slightly in response, taking one of his hands from Sungyeol’s back, to brush the older’s pinkened cheeks. “Sungyeolie,” he breathed. “Talk to me. Are you ok?”

 

Sungyeol returned his gaze back to meet the younger’s. He nodded, giving a small, reassuring smile. “I’m ok. We’re good,” he replied. Sungyeol let out a quick giggle. “God ‘Soo, this feels fucking fantastic.”

 

Myungsoo’s hand moved up, running through Sungyeol’s long bangs, as he smiled back. “I know. I had to hold myself back or this would have been embarrassing.” 

 

“Now, you don’t have to,” the taller replied, pulling Myungsoo’s face back to his. “You’re already inside me; make me come for you, ‘Soo.”

 

“Fuck, that is the hottest thing you have said tonight!” Myungsoo latched back to Sungyeol’s lips, kissing him roughly, as he began thrusting into the older at a rough tempo. Myungsoo knew just how turned on he was and he wanted to ensure that Sungyeol had one of the greatest orgasms ever. The younger was also well aware of just how close he himself was to his own release; he had to make sure that Sungyeol was taken care of first. 

 

Sungyeol buried his hands in Myungsoo’s hair, pulling on the younger’s hair to take control of their kiss. Myungsoo allowed Sungyeol to have his way, letting the older boy apply more pressure in their kisses, nipping and sucking enthusiastically at the raven’s lips. Sungyeol’s hips answered each of Myungsoo’s thrusts into his core. In between their kisses, groans and loud pants left both their mouths, each one putting their all into their coupling. 

 

Myungsoo changed his angle slightly, gaining a loud moan from the older below him. “Oh God-- Myungsoo, come on!”

 

Myungsoo paused his movements, grinning at the small whine that left his boyfriend’s lips. “You’re so tight, Sungyeolie. It’s fucking incredible,” the younger groaned. “I’ll get you to scream though.” He smirked, moved down slightly and pushed one of Sungyeol’s legs over his shoulder, splitting the taller, as Myungsoo began his strong thrusts once again. 

 

Sungyeol threw his head back into the pillow, moaning loudly. The new angle pushed Myungsoo deeper inside of him and it was absolutely  sinful.  Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Myungsoo shifted his deep angle once more, making Sungyeol see white once again. “Myungsoo! Fuck, right there!”

 

Myungsoo felt accomplished having found Sungyeol’s spot once more. Committing that spot to memory, he proceeded to up the strength of his thrusts and Sungyeol couldn’t hold his screams back any longer. The pattern continued for quite awhile and both could feel just how close they were getting to their peak. Myungsoo, through his pants of exertion, locked eyes with his boyfriend beneath him, “Sungyeol--”

 

“I am so close Myungsoo please,” the older groaned. “Please ‘Soo!”

 

“Me too, Yeolie,” Myungsoo replied, moving to the older’s neck to leave a few extra marks. He moved one hand between their two bodies to grab onto Sungyeol’s neglected and incredibly wet member. With his hand starting up a matching rhythm to his thrusts inside, Sungyeol could feel his release getting closer and closer. 

 

“Let go,” Myungsoo whispered huskily into the older’s ear. “Come for me, Sungyeol.”

 

Sungyeol screamed loudly, letting his orgasm wash over him. He felt Myungsoo’s hand continuing to jerk his member through his orgasm, coating Myungsoo’s hand and both their chests in Sungyeol’s release. As he rode out his orgasm, Sungyeol could feel Myungsoo’s rhythm get a little erratic. The younger boy groaned loudly into Sungyeol’s neck and the older felt Myungsoo’s own release warming the inside of him. Myungsoo slowly took his weight off his arms, collapsing onto Sungyeol’s chest, both of them ignoring the white stickiness now coating them both. 

 

Myungsoo just laid on top of Sungyeol, keeping himself sheathed inside the older. Both boys continued to pant as they both came down from their highs together. Sungyeol pulled his arms from hanging at his sides to wrapping them around Myungsoo’s shoulders, causing the younger boy to shift slightly and pull out from the older. Sungyeol let out an unconscious moan from the loss, but was quickly buried in Myungsoo’s embrace, the younger curling into Sungyeol’s side, his head resting on the older’s chest.  

 

Sungyeol turned to look over his boyfriend, noting the contented smile on the younger’s lips. He moved one hand through Myungsoo’s bangs, pushing them from his face. “Thank you, ‘Soo,” he said, not hiding the smile on his face. 

 

Myungsoo looked up to meet his gaze. “For what? The amazing sex?” the younger teased, giggles breaking through as he spoke. “It’s what I’m here for, Sungyeol!”    

 

“Not for that you asshole!” Sungyeol smacked one of the younger’s shoulders as Myungsoo continued to chuckle. “No, for-- for being the amazing boyfriend I don’t deserve and waiting for me this long,” he confessed. 

 

Myungsoo raised his head. “I told you, Yeolie,” he replied, rubbing his thumb along the older’s cheek. “I’d wait as long as I had to for you. You’re worth it to me.” He returned his head back to Sungyeol’s chest, kissing the space over the older’s heart. “I love you, Sungyeol.”

 

Sungyeol could feel himself warming all over again.  How did I get this lucky?  He ran his hands along Myungsoo’s back, tracing the lines of his muscles. “I love you too, ‘Soo.” Myungsoo glanced up and Sungyeol stole a quick peck from his lips. 

 

“And yes, it really was the best sex I’ve had in my life, ok?”  

  
Myungsoo just laughed, burying himself further into the older, as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
